Phangirl at the Opera
by SearchingforRomance
Summary: Ana wakes up and finds herself at the Opera Populaire, and proceeds in wrecking the entire story and p*ssing off a certain phantom! 2nd Fanfic - Story had been done before but I always wonder why they act so normal in the environment so I'm wrecking up the place. This is a musical-verse with some Book-ness later on. Gaston LeRoux/Andrew Lloyd-Webber owns;D
1. Chapter 1

**_Phangirl_ at the Opera**

Now, for any Phantom-mad 16 year old girl, visiting an Opera house in Paris, one which you could just imagine the Phantom being in - The Paris Opera house, would be a dream come true, which it was. Ana knew it was everything she hoped for, and a lovely present for her 16th birthday; Maybe second to her first viewing of the Phantom of the Opera on her 13th Birthday. After many years fawning over the Movie and the book. So here she was, standing on the stage she could just imagine Christine singing on, the phantom watching her from Box 5. It was all overwhelming. She had the urge to sing. She couldn't sing very well though, making her nervous to. She stood so long staring out at the vast amount of red velvet chairs that when she turned she was surprised to see that the rest of the tour had vanished. Her own mother had walked off without realizing she wasn't there.

Nice.

So there was, alone on a stage. Staring out at the empty seats and chandelier in wonder. Glancing to the box closest to the stage in slight apprehension half expecting to see a masked figure there. But there wasn't.

Ana couldn't believe her own foolishness in thinking there would be. It was a very convincing, maybe her own imagination was running wild with all of the inspiration around her. She could see herself now, in the white dress and curled hair. Ana took one careful look around the stage, no one was there. She was alone, Her own mind told her she'd regret her choice if she just walked away, it was true - She would. So she took the step forward and grinned to herself as she imagined herself briefly as Carlotta, Her arms mid air as she took a big breath of air - "Maestro!" She called out to the empty audience with a satisfied smile. "OLD FOOOOL - HOW HE MAKES ME LAUG-HA-HA-HA-HA-H!" She dropped her arms as she voice echoed emptily around the stage. She took one careful look around, still she was alone.

Ana smirked to herself, looking down at her pumps for a moment before she began timidly singing "Think of me" She didn't have the trained voice for it, she even doubted if she was a soprano. She could hit high notes but not to her satisfaction. Her years of scream singing with the movie and soundtrack made her aware of her own lack of skill. Yet she stood, singing to the empty crowd with a wide smile. Of course, that was fine until she began hearing the music in hear head, in fact, it was in her ears, around her. Then before her eyes the scenery changed, morphing into a stage of people walking around and doing daily tasks, they were in old fashioned clothes, a loud screech from a figure who suddenly appeared, flickering beside her like a ghost. She screamed. The woman was 'big boned' and continued screeching beside her - It was only then she realised she was singing. Everything began sinking in, her vision clearing until everything around her was like concrete. Reality. She was no longer singing.

In fact, she wasn't even in the center of the stage anymore. She was getting dragged by a prop into the back with ballet dancers. It was then she realised she had probably some how lost her mind and thought herself apart of Phantom. But it was when a blonde lanky girl pinched she it dawned on her that it was real. "Where am I!" Ana screamed openly, looking at the other Ballet girls as they had the nerve to stare at her. "What?" The Blonde girl beside her scowled and hit her on the head lightly. "HEY!" Ana whined but was perhaps shocked even more when a beautiful brunette bounced over, her curls bopping with her. She was smaller than The blonde but looked ever the more beautiful. With that, It hit her like a brick. "Meg" She pointed at the blonde with a hysterical trill of giggles "MEG GIRY AND CHRISTINE DAAE!" Ana performed a little graceless bop on the spot, becoming aware of the shackles on her ankle, the ballet pumps on her feet and her outfit. She was a ballet dancer?!

"Belle' what are you doing!" Meg grabbed her by her hand, dragging her body towards the huddling of Ballet dancers. "You want Carlotta to bite our heads off, its bad enough we have to listen to her singing!" Meg snickered whilst Christine looked around dreamily. "My Name's Ana. Just saying." Ana knew it probably wasn't of any importance, but she corrected Meg nonetheless. "Yes, yes, Anabelle, we've called you Belle since we were children, stop being so fussy. Now, come on we must practice bef-.." And she was cut off by a loud bang. "MEG GIRY, ARE YOU A DANCER?" Madame Giry approached, cane in hand, looking like thunder. It wasn't hard to identify the woman with the black clothes, cane and hair up with her lips pursed like she was sucking a lemon.

"Yes." Meg answered in a tiny voice and ran off into the crowds before her mother told her to. She was obviously used to being shouted at. Madame Giry ordered her and Christine off also.

Of course, Ana didn't know a single move of Ballet, and these girls were trained from just children. But, to her surprise with every instruction her body seemed to magically follow it perfectly. Even to the envious glances of Christine and Meg, some other girls also turned to scowl when Madame Giry complimented me. The practice suddenly went to a halt when a loud crash sounded out. Meg Giry ran off, singing loudly "HE'S HEREEE! THE PHANTOM OF THE OPER-AAAAAAAAAH!" Literally, singing. Ana followed the other dancers as they went to see Carlotta getting dragged from a falling prop, screaming like a maniac and leaving for the apparently final time. Everyone gasped and oo'd and Ana stood wishing she had popcorn.

Of course, the managers Firmin and Andre were going on about their show and refunding until Madame Giry pointed out Christine. Christine timidly stepped forward and began shaking with nerves. It was then Ana felt a pang of jealously, of course, this was the story as it was intended. Christine sings, gets famous, meets Raoul and beats the Phantom's heart up with a hammer.

She sang softly at first until she gained her confidence and 'wowed' the spectators around her. Now, Although Ana had expected this to be the best thing to witness, Christine's breakthrough. She was very disappointed. Having heard her voice sang through many actresses, all with talents beyond her own capability. It was surprisingly to be disappointed at Christine's actual ability. She was around her age, pehaps a year or two older but she sang lightly with only a very timid voice. Lovely, but not the same punch that the actresses she had heard so often on stage. Ana was the only person who looked bored, in fact, she got rather bored of it all quickly; "Is that it?" Ana didn't intend to speak loud of course, Christine sang better than her but she had expected the voice of all voices. All she saw was a timid beautiful brunette consumed by nerves infront of her, not the confident brunette who sings and enchants. But her words came out nonetheless and she was now the recipient of glares and gasps. Madame Giry looked like complete hate as she glared at Ana.

"What?" Ana mumbled and she just noticed her words had probably shattered the Singer's confidence. She had ran off the stage with Meg running after her. Everyone stood, mouths practically agape. "Oh..That's...I didn't think it'd be out loud." Ana rocked back on her heels with a slight smile. "This is really awkward isn't it?" The Maestro simply gasped as the managers went off on a fit again. Madame Giry grabbed Ana by the arm with a hiss. "Let's see if she can do any better, she should considering she just ran off Miss Daae!" And with that Ana was shoved into center stage with all eyes on her - All hoping she'd fail. Especially the other ballet dancers, the snakes!

She heard them whispering with giggles. The Maestro looked like he was about to rip his hair out as he turned back to the first page and began again. "At the beginning of the aria mademoiselle!" She turned to Madame Giry, who looked like hell. To her horror she was hoping she'd fail, and Ana knew why. If she looked terrible they'd be compelled to get Christine in comparison. She was the last plan of getting Christine as soprano. The backstabbing bitch!

Ana turned back to the Maestro with an awkward grin, performing a terrible little wave. "Okay!" The managers glared at her with a scowl. "Can't believe she said that, the girl was talented." Firmin was tutting whilst Andre seethed. "Yes, she was pretty too, very pretty. This girl isn't too bad but I doubt she's got much of a voice in comparison - Jealousy is a -.." And with that Ana began to sing, using her little knowledge of breathing techniques to help her.

Now, Ana was cringing at the idea of singing, knowing her voice was rather weak. But the voice which sang out was not her own. In fact, she was fairly sure it was someone else. She wondered if it was ventriloquism but it was not - She was singing alone, and her voice was pretty damn good.

The crowds, once shocked with Christine where now jaw-to-the-floor gasping at her. Ana had no idea what the hell happened, she guessed that her and Christine changed voices, Christine had an innocent little voice but was riled with nervousness, pretty and prudishly protrayed. But Ana's voice rang out proudly and hit every note with a belting precision she was unaware of. The final notes approached, she went higher and higher until she lost control on the last two words; going higher on "Me" to the height she was almost sure she hit the final note of the title song, all her life she had sounded like a goat trying to sing a E6, Now she did it without batting an eyelid and was managing to sustain it beyond the short period of the title song. It was when everyone around her was gasping and glaring - the Maestro looking agape and the Managers exchanging worried glances that she stopped. "Sorry, I got carried away." Ana shifted her weight to her other foot and smiled.

Those around her burst into insanely enthusiastic applause and began fussing about her hair and her dresses. She was quickly whisked off and shoved into the dressing room she had so often seen in movies and on stage. The mirror made a rush of excitement travel up her stomach. She was quickly prepared for the show and ran through all of the aria's. As she walked to the stage, Madame Giry glared at her with an obvious hate. "Keep the hand at the level of your eyes, Mademoiselle - He is displeased!" She hiss-sang and left the corridor. Leaving Ana looking around with a giggle. "They sing everything!" Ana went on to see Christine sobbing hysterically like a toddler having a hissy fit with Meg rubbing her shoulders. "THE ANGEL WILL BE SO ANGRY, SHE STOLE THE PART IT WASN'T MY FAULT, MY ANGEL!" Her crying just grew whilst Meg looked around; "Who is this strange Angel?" Her voice was so soft as she sang. They both saw her with a glare and Ana performed an awkward bow. "I didn't mean to." But Christine sobbed harder. "IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" She cried in a loud throaty sing-songy voice. Ana felt awkward again. "Okay...Listen, did you hear about the Patron? The Vic-.." Christine suddenly perked up, wiping her eyes with the backs of her hand. "RAOUL?" She gasped like a child excited. "He's looking for you, he said he wants to see Little Lotte." And with that Christine ran like an excited child in the other direction and Ana sighed in relief. Meg meanwhile remained and sighed. "Who is this strange Angel?" She sung again, looking at her feet. "You have such a Phantom-Fetish Meg, seriously. Calm yourself before you turn into a crazed hooker who shoots her best friend in a fit of madness after dancing in a cute little bathing suit." Ana spoke casually, not noticing Meg's confused glance. "Any-who I need to go get ready!"

With that, Ana took her leave and found herself a short while after on a stage, singing gracefully to the audience until the curtains dipped. She went to take her bow and found herself pelted repeatedly with Roses. Like a swarm of roses at her feet. She kissed her hands and acted as if she were about to cry when the Managers gave her a large bouquet of flowers on the stage. After the final bow's Ana found retreat in the dressing room.

Which was covered in lots and lots and lots..of flowers.

"Oh great." Ana put the flowers down on the floor, leaving them there to lie down on the bed. The corset she was forced in was uncomfortable, the wig itchy and the skirts heavy. Luckily for her a dressing lady came in and got her out of it all and into a floor length robe. Now, a sensible girl would've sat at the mirror and brushed her hair in the same fashion that Christine did, but Ana being Ana, she flounced around in the room and span repeatedly as the robe was swooshy. Which was fine until she heard a lock. Then the candles blew out. "Oh shi-.."

"INSOLENT GIRL, YOU FOOLISH DANCER, STEALING CHRISTINE'S GLORY, IGNORANT FOOL YOU BRAVE YOUNG SINGER, STEALING MY TRIUMPH!" He sung loudly, and the way he did it was as if he was exactly next to hear ear. "Ow." Ana frowned and rubbed her ear, she wasn't too sure what he was expecting but she followed Christine's footsteps; "Phantom I hear you, speak, I listen - I wish to see you clearer, Phantom I already know your secret - You're standing behind the mirror!" Ana had to stop herself laughing as she sang, although she had gathered it was the way of this place, singing everything (She heard one of the chefs singing about bread earlier "Bread, Bread I have to make more bread!") it still made her laugh.

There was silence. No more singing, or leading her down a path. No seductive body rubbing for Ana.

She was rather disappointed until a hand came around her throat and the other across her mouth. "Scream and it will be your last!" A dark voice at her ear hissed viciously in a low singing timbre. "Scream and too late you'll find prudent silence was wise.." He sang again and Ana noticed her world fading around her. It was when she moved her lips she felt a rag and not leather.

_The Phantom Chloroformed her!_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Phangirl_**** at the Opera**

Ana woke up in the center of a...Not a Swan bed. What?! She had expected it, but she was very disappointed. She lay on the damn floor on a blanket in some cut off area that she'd never seen before. It was surprising, but she felt completely fine considering she had a rag of Chloroform shoved in her face, sleeping on solid rock in some little secluded area. So, with that, Ana stood in search of the damn Phantom. She didn't have to look far. He sat at the organ, looking all irritated as he wrote notes on some parchment.

"Nothing about a lake and there was a maaan!" She sang rather half-assedly, noting how he didn't even bat an eyelid to her singing. It always bugged Ana how he didn't notice her singing. At all, then was surprised when she grabbed his mask. It always confused her. "Why can't you hear me singing? I am standing at your side!" Ana continued singing as she walked over, standing right next to the Phantom - He still remained oblivious. "Who's is the hand in the shadows, the one that shoved a rag in my face!" And still nothing. She didn't want to rip his mask off considering he didn't love her like Christine he'd probably slit her throat. So there she stood like an idiot, wondering what to do. So she simply demanded answers.

"HEY!" She shouted and broke the Phantom out of his trance, his eyes shot up at her and glared at her with open hate. "I see the Mademoiselle is awake." He stood, towering over her and being generally intimidating. "What the hell was that?" Ana demanded answers. "You, 'PHANTOM' are a disappointment you know that, where's the leading me off into candlelight and dragging me down a hall whilst telling me to sing really high notes and being all pouty and sexy then feeling me up whilst you sing about the music of the night! EH?!" And now he just stared at her confused.

"Oh don't deny it, you'd do it for Christine you get all groapy and close and you're all swoony handsome with a cape!" Ana continued screeching until she looked about until she saw the boat, so often she had imagined herself in it - but all that there was, was a Shoe. Christine's shoe!

"OH HELL NO!" Ana gasped in horror at the sight of a shoe. "You went all sexy Phantom on her didn't you? DIDN'T YOU!" Ana marched over, grabbing the shoe from the boat and walking back to the Phantom with the intention of beating him half to death with it. "Why didn't I get the sexy treatment!"

"You are not the intended woman" He removed the shoe from her hand and placed it upon the top of the organ. "But I sing!" But the Phantom went back to writing his music. "Your voice is nothing compared to Ms Daae. Her voice can make my songs take flight. You, are untrained and foolish - Stealing parts that weren't intended for you - You shall remain here now."

"Oh what, you drugged me, made me think you were gonna give me the sexy treatment and made me sleep on the FLOOR then you went and got Ms Daae and gave her the boat and the candles and the touchy-feely!" Ana's words had resulted in complete gibberish in her jealous fit of anger. "I didn't touch Ms Daae."

"Shut up you idiot you practically molest her you creep!" Ana sat beside The stunned Phantom as he tried to process her brazen words. "Yet you say you want this, but you condemn me for doing this to Christine?" He looked at her with one side of his face looking quizzical and the other looking phantom-ish.

"YES!" Exasperated by his manner, Ana stood. "You are a strange woman." He looked as she read his music with a huff. "Shut up"

"It will be you who is silent from now on, that is why you are here." He picked up the quill dipped in ink and began to adjust things. "She can't even sing that good." Ana wailed but the Phantom ignored her - He was in the ignorant music trance again. "She's gonna' rip your mask off about 50 times my friend, then look who's silent and whiny. I warned you!" He probably could hear her but chose to ignore her. Ana huffed and went into little secluded corner to watch from a distance as Christine woke and began to sing as she did - But with more mystery and a timid voice compared to Ana's rich one.

"Who's is the face in the mask!" Christine began touching his face, Ana counted down to three and with that his mask was ripped off and he went all crazy. "Told ya'" Ana chipped in from the sidelines but let the scene play out. Leaving Christine crying over his face and the Phantom saying how fear could turn to love. Once again she felt jealous.

Luckily for her he took Christine back rather quickly and he was once again alone. But more depressed and staring at his hands. Ana took the time to take herself out from the little corner where he made her sleep. "It's not that bad, really."

Ana sat at the Organ, The Phantom ignoring her words. "Seriously your face isn't even that bad, I saw it too, I didn't start crying and screaming. Christine's just a bitch, I mean seriously the amount of times she-.." A hand came around her throat, a leather grasp practically snapping her bones. "YOU MAY NEVER SPEAK OF CHRISTINE DAAE IN THAT MANNER AGAIN!" He shouted, his hand around her throat like a vice. She spoke in a pitchy strained voice. "Oh-Kay!"

He let her go and glared menacingly at her. "Maybe you should kill her, see her try to steal Ms Daae's spotlight from the grave, but she's got potential also, she could be another voice to train; she's a nuisance A menace, she should be disposed of." He went off rambling on in his madness.

Ana looked back at the sheet music nervously. The Phantom was rambling and she sat silently until she realized he was turning rather emotional over Christine again; "She heard me..She hates me."

Ana sighed as she stood, making her way to the huddled over figure of the Phantom. She placed her hand on his shoulder, making him flinch and freeze. "She's foolish." Ana sat beside him with a smile. "You're a genius, your music is beautiful you have a gorgeous soul. Just try and bite back the fact she can't see the...beauty underneath!" He remained silent, staring at his hands. She huffed a little and began thinking. "Okay how does this go...Love's a curious. Okay right." The phantom looked confused, but she began singing anyway;

"Love is not always beautiful. Not at the start, so open your arms and close your eyes tight, Look with your heart and when it finds love, Your heart will be right." She sang softly, like a lullaby for a child. The Phantom looked at her with a changed expression. His eyes dazzling to look in. "Guess that worked then." She mumbled with a fixed smile as he stood, expecting a thank-you - she was rather disappointed when he went back to the Organ and began to work upon "Don Juan" again.

"Oh for god sake what's wrong with me!" Ana stood from the small step, walking over to the phantom as he changed notes. "Not everyone is like Christine.." He sang like in a trance as he wrote down the notes. "Yeah you're gonna get someone shot by saying that you." Ana felt herself getting ever more irritated.

"Oh I'm not doing this." Ana then went off down the steps again and straight into the water with a loud and ungraceful splash. "What do you think you're doing?" He looked at her in bewilderment as she tried to swim away down the path to the dressing room. "I'm leaving!" She continued to walk through the water until it came rather high. "You don't know how to get back, you will surely drown or die of cold."

"Risk I'm willing to take buddy!" She continued stomping through the water until a rope came around her waist and dragged her back. "LET ME GO YOU DAMN CRAZY LASSO OBSESSED-.." She fell back into the water with a splash, cutting off her rambling. He seemed to meet her half way in the water, carrying her back to his lair. She was shivering. "I h..Hate you, your supposed to be better than this." Ana wailed as he carried her off to the swan bed. "Oh now I'm worthy!"

Draped in his arms, he placed her upon the bed with a blank expression. He looked with distaste at her soaked clothing and began to unbutton it. "Oh now you're getting frisky." Ana giggled, about to make more quips when a familiar rag went over her face. She tried to shout but it came out mumbled. The phantom looked irritated as he did this, mumbling it would be easier if she wasn't talking...And she ended up submerged in darkness.

Waking up to being almost nude in the swan bed, only covered by the blanket. "This SCREAMS date rape!" Ana shouted out into the dimly lit cave, only to find the phantom sat beside the bed. "You would've died from cold. It was easier with you sleeping." He spoke matter of factly. "There's something seriously '50 shades of Phantom' about you - Just because My name is Ana doesn't give you rights to get kinky with paddles my friend." Those words seemed to go over his head, But Ana scowled and sunk back into the bed. "Why do you like Christine anyway?"

The Phantom spoke simply, as if she were an idiot; "She heard me, heard me for who I was and didn't reject me like the others. She is special. She understands me. She listened." He sighed, making Ana scoff; "Oh please" Which seemed to make the Phantom angry.

"What? don't get all narky with me. I've sat here all day and have I screamed about the phantom of the opera ONCE? have I acted like an idiot and thought you were the ghost of my dead father who just happened to get touchy feely? NOPE. I've accepted you pretty openly, I've seen your face and it isn't that bad. I didn't cry over it or run around saying how horrible you are - Seriously my friend that's what she's doing now with pretty boy Raoul." His faced turned to thunder at the mention. "Exactly; I'm lying in a bed in a state of nudity calmly talking to you even though you nearly drowned me before; I'm pretty trusting. I trust and accept you. And I didn't rip your mask off. Just saying."

He remained silent, processing the words she said but seeming rather unaffected. "Uh-huh, you think about that."

Ana grew tired of remaining in the bed, although she was in a state of awkward undress, she grabbed the sheet that covered her and began to stand. The Phantom looked completely and utterly horrified as she stood, draped in only a sheet. "Oh stop being prudish, you're the one who undressed me you perv." His eyes widened at her words, making her grin. "I aint complaining, but the whole Chloroform thing has got to stop, seriously. It's date rapeish, I'd rather be stripped down by you conscious thank-you very much." Once again she'd caused him to look horrified. "Oh stop it."

"You are the most brazen and uncouth woman I have ever had a conversation with, your manner is disgusting." He stood, briskly dismissing her like trash and making Ana feel a twinge of anger. "Look who's talking Mister Chloroform, leading girls into dark passages and feeling them up with your trancey singing, staring at girl's through mirrors. You Sir, are the one with problems!" Her words made him freeze and once again she felt leather around her neck, daring to squeeze. "Do you know who you speak to? I could kill you in a second in ways you couldn't possibly imagine." His voice hissed down at her, his eyes ablaze with a heated anger. Ana felt a little threatened but she seemed to get a surge of confidence. "Oh really?"

"Yes." He glared at her, his hand tightening around her throat and cutting off air. "And-..GAH! You're so st..rong huh'?" She could barely speak, gasping desperately breathing against the pressure of his hand. His lips twitching into a cruel grin. So, Ana being Ana she thought she'd play on his weakness. She leaned forward, contemplating ripping his mask off but deciding better from it - Knowing her luck he'd snap her neck like a twig, no pitiful angel crying for her. So, she used her womanly powers in her advantage and leaned forward to plant a kiss upon The Phantom's distorted lips. It worked like a charm as he froze completely. His hand now limp as she took control of the situation and continued kissing his lips. Now, any sane girl would find this situation horrifying and run away from the mad psychopath, but Ana had often loved the Phantom's crazy so this wasn't exactly a chore. She continued her 'last resort' action of kissing him for a long, long...long time. She knew he'd probably not respond out of the fact he wasn't accustomed to being kissed, but then she knew if she went too far he'd probably knock her into the damn wall.

So, with every inch of reluctance she pulled away, looking as The Phantom glared at her in complete and total surprise. "Yeah, didn't expect that did ya'." She walked away, tying the sheet until it was a silk red toga. She felt like a sexy seducer, all red silk and brown curled had such confidence, perhaps it was for the fact she had rendered a man speechless with just a kiss. It was liberating and made her want to do a little victory dance. Considering he was now in his own little world she did just that. Bending her knee's and doing a little booty dance on the spot. She continued her little victory dance down into a small passage, she wasn't sure if he was following her (She hoped very much he wasn't) so she licked her finger and put it on her hip with a satisfying "Tsss", only to find the Phantom staring at her incomplete and utter confusion. "Oh." She grinned like an idiot in her massive sheet toga and began speaking in means of a distraction "You can call me 'Belle' now, considering we're all up close and personal, and I'll call you?" She turned with a wide grin to the dumbstruck Phantom, she knew his name - Erik, but thought it best to leave him to tell her. "E..rik" He stared at the floor - still stunned. "Erik." She stepped forward, he looked at her with changed eyes. "I've never been kissed before." His voice a shattered whisper.

"If you're nicer to me I might kiss you again, that means no rope or strangling, or drowning." She rubbed her throat at the mention of strangling. But Erik didn't seem to notice. "You didn't retreat from my face.." He mumbled, looking at his hands once again. He was mumbling and whispering to himself, having a conversation almost. "I wouldn't." He sat on the floor, seeming rather lost, like a child. She sat beside him with a smile, placing her hand over his. "We can be friends if you like?" He looked up at her, eyes wide at the idea. "Friends?" he asked like a three year old in the playground. But she smiled nonetheless. "Yes, friends." And with that it was agreed.

All was well. For a while, at least. He left often and told her to clean, which was easier said than done. It often resulted in her dancing around the place and probably making more mess than progress. But, he didn't seem to notice and things went smoothly until he ran in on her doing the macarena among his sheet music and had to explain it was "The dance of her people", which just confused him more and made her laugh hysterically once he had left.

After a while Ana was rather comfortable; clean, dance, creep up on him when he was playing the organ. It was a nice pattern, but of course all things came to an end. And today was the day which it ended. Abruptly. He made her change into a uncomfortable corset and dress, as she couldn't exactly tie the strings she cried out for help, she should've been happy for his assistance but he was so heavy handed. Every pull was like he drop kicked her lungs. "Jeee-sus CHRIST!" She gasped and he mumbled about using her god's name in vain. "You're not religious, don't-..GAH!" And with that her ribs were probably broken. He grabbed her by the hand and began leading her to the boat, so she took advantage of the situation and leaned away, holding one hand on her forehead and looking all dreamy and confused like Christine getting led down the path. He stopped walking to stare at her. "What are you doing?" He sounded rather flat, clearly he wasn't a fan of impressions. "Oh.." She dropped her hand from her forehead with an awkward grin and stopped walking like an idiot. "Sorry" And then she was shoved onto the boat and rowed off. Some dark paths later she found herself pushed back through the mirror. "You're letting me go?" She grinned hopefully but he stared at her with discontented irritation. "Of course not, I have to return you to the Managers. They are under strict instruction to give Christine the part of the countess. You will be the page boy." He smirked a little, making Ana gasp. "Oh hell no"

"Pardon?" He watched her with slight confusion as she stomped like a sulking child. "WHAT IS SO GREAT ABOUT CHRISTINE!" She screamed wildly and Erik simply glared at her as she threw herself on the floor in a fit and stomped her feet. "You will obey or I won't be so kind next time." He hissed, any sign of their friendship disappearing. "Oh you're so mean, what is with men and thinking with their genitalia, seriously you think you're gonna' get laid if she sings countess?" He stared at her in horror once again at her 'Uncouth' manner; "Uh-huh I know you're little game plan, it ain't gonna work. Jesus christ I threw myself at you and you Chloroform me. You need to sort out your damn priorities." She stood from the floor with a hiss, grabbing the door handle; "And you better stay out of that mirror you damn perv." And with those parting words she slammed the door and went off into the corridors of the opera house.

As to be expected she arrived just in time to see them all singing about notes; but Carlotta wasn't there and as they saw Ana they began singing "Anabelle has returned!" And within moments she was in the middle of the managers, Raoul, Meg and Madame Giry, who all went off screaming about Christine until the Mangers grabbed her by the hand "YOU ARE OUR STAR!" She looked at them both in complete in utter horror. "What?" The continued on anyway; "And always will be, the man is mad!" She went to run off but they cornered her; "Come on can't we discuss this?" She squeaked but then Firmin shouted out; "MS DAAE WILL BE PLAYING THE PAGE BOY! - THE SILENT ROLE!" And then Andre joined in with the same determination; "ANABELLE SHALL BE PLAYING THE LEAD!" And she felt a sinking feeling in her stomach; "I DON'T DESERVE THIS!" She whined but they continued; "Oh god it's useless trying to stop this!" She cried out, not realising she was now singing with the rest of them; "NOW EVEN I'M SINGING!"

But luckily Madame Giry went off about the Phantom; "Who scorn his word beware to those, the angel see's the angel knows!" So Ana tried to point desperately to Madame Giry; "Listen to her, the woman knows!" But they ignored her and went on to apologising; Ana held her hands up and was desperately trying to get them to shut up, but it didn't work; "YOUR PUBLIC NEEDS YOU!" They grabbed her, one arm each and led her forward, looking desperate.

"We need you!" They pleaded openly and Ana frowned; "I'm the one getting hanged, it isn't you - Please for god sake use the Ingenue!" But they ignored her and went on; "NO! The world, want's you.." and then they were off.."Prima Donna first lady of the stage, your devotees are on their knees to implore you!" Andre grabbed her by her hand, leading her forward; "Can you bow out when they're shouting your name?" Ana whined "YES I CAN" But they seemed to ignore her as it wasn't her Queue; "Think of how they all adore you!" Firmin took her hand with a little false smile. She wanted to be sick; "He's gonna' hang me!" She cried but they ignored her and continued on.

"Enchant us once again; Think of your muse.." The sang and all she thought of was Erik with a baseball bat; "And the queues.." She couldn't help but chip in; "Or lots of booze. then escape the theatre!" And it was strange how suddenly she was behind a screen and those around her began singing about Her singing once more. Raoul was off about Christine singing about angels and she was left to fight the urge to cry; "Prima donna you'll never live again..It's too late to stop, and there's a Phantom who'll kill you...Think of the cry when you're dying chokes.." She rambled on but the managers continued blissfully ignoring her; "We get her Opera" Andre Smiled and Firmin scowled; "She gets her lime light" both exchanging glances. "Prima donna, you're surely going to die - You'll sing again to one last ovation!" Ana felt her ribs once again crushed by the tug of strings; Everyone around her ignoring her pleas.

And so, she was left waiting to die. "Think of the final neck sore.." She rubbed her throat, imagining getting choked; but it was no use. They led her off as everyone began singing about Prima donna's singing.

Ana thought of running and actually went to; but in a flash she was on the stage in a huge wig with people staring expectantly at her. "Crap" she mumbled. Christine was sat next to her, looking rather dazey as she stared into the audience. "Old fool how he makes me Lau-Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-haaaugh!" And so she went off, being the countess and waiting for her voice to crack. The Phantom called out and expectantly Meg ran off screaming; "Oh god she has a problem." Ana looked at Christine who gasped as if it was a mystery; "It's HIM!" Ana couldn't help but roll her eyes at her; "No shit, you damn idiot."

The song continued; her singing unchanged. Nothing happened until he shouted about bringing down the chandelier; In which case the Managers took over and demanded the ballet and told Christine to sing.

Knowing Josef was about to get hung, Ana retreated into her dressing room and ripped the wig off, looking rather ridiculous in her clothes. "Looking like a damn hairy marshmallow!" She was clearing the make up off her face when loud screams alerted her of the hanging. A few moments later she remembered the proposal on the roof. "Ah shit!"

And so she ran like a psycho in the other direction of the ballet dancers and hunted the stairs, which took a long time. As she pushed the door to the roof open she saw Christine spinning around like a rag doll in Raoul's arms. "YOU!" Ana pointed and began stomping in the snow, Christine looking bewildered at her. "P-..Pardon." Raoul put her down, beginning to talk to her about interrupting an important moment, but Ana just ignored it and went on; "You, girl have problems." Christine went to argue, but Ana held one hand up to continue. "You hear a voice and think it's your dead father's angel BULLSHIT, how idiotic are you, you damn pea-brain." Her lip began wobbling. But it didn't stop Ana from continuing.

"You learn it's a man, a man with a heart who obviously is in love with you and trained you for years - YOU lead the guy on, convince him you love him and you love the angel then RIP his mask off? IT'S A MASK, what do you think it's there for? EFFECT? IT'S A MASK, IT'S OBVIOUSLY HIDING SOMETHING YOU INSENSITIVE DOPE!" Ana stopped screaming to see Christine's face now distorted as she sobbed. Raoul at her side trying to comfort her; "God you're an ugly crier. Anyway, you're an adult. You lead him on then accept stupid hair's proposal - NO!" She held her hand up again at Raoul, who went to defend his hair; "You can't talk to me you future-alcoholic asshole!" And with that he was rendered into silence.

"THEN YOU BREAK HIS HEART! OVER AND OVER! THEN, EVEN THEN, YOU CAN'T LEAVE THE GUY ALONE!" Now She was hysterical, snot dribbling and crying with her mouth open. "You have no right to cry!"

"You're just jealous of my talent!" Christine began wiping her eyes, trying to get smug with Ana "Everyone knows I'm going to be the best soprano and the Angel teaches me, Not you! And I'm getting married to Raoul, because he loves me and I love him and You're just some silly girl." Christine spoke like a show-offy child trying to make the better standing; like showing off a toy. "And if you speak to me like that again the Angel won't be happy and he-.." Before she could continue, Ana lost her patience and WHACK! Christine was smacked across the face with a nice 21st century slap. Her face now red on one side as she gasped in complete horror at what happened. "Yeah, didn't expect that did you. And your marriage is going to suck so bad, so bad that you regret your choices. Oh mark my words you think you're happy now, wait until all your money is in casino chips and booze! IT MAKES A SEQUEL!"

With that Christine began running off in the other direction. Raoul horrified and running after her. "Oh, Raoul wait!" He turned briefly holding Christine by the wrist. "IT AIN'T GONNA BE YOUR BABY!" And with that parting wisdom, they both ran off.

Then, as expected Erik creeped out completely devastated; "I gave her my music...made her song take wing." He dropped into a huddle, sobbing. Ana always hated his part, always wanted to give him a hug. Now it was her chance.

She ran forward and forced him into a cuddle, but he froze, pushed her off him and stood with menacing eyes. "Bad time?" She squeaked, he continued glaring down at her in anger, cape flying and all, "Oh god you look like an evil batman." She began shuffling away - But he grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her from the snow. "YOU WILL CURSE THE DAY YOU DID NOT DO!" Ana looked rather confused at his angry but amazing singing. "Wait, what?" His hand on her wrist tight. "ALL THAT THE PHANTOM, ASKED OF YOU!" And then it hit her - He was channeling his anger to be mad at her for being the countess. "Oh come on she just...You can't take this out on me.." Ana's pleading was useless as he grabbed her by the waist and rather suddenly flung them both through some hidden passage - And it was a long, long, long way down.

_Why did everything bad in this story always happen to her?_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Phangirl_**** at the Opera**

Ana awoke, her head aching as she opened her eyes, only to realize she was dangling upside down over the lake. "ERIK?" She cried out, the rope now moving with her efforts and causing her to rock awkwardly. "I SAID NO ROPES OR DROWNING!"

"DID I NOT INSTRUCT THAT YOU WOULD BE THE PAGE BOY!" His voice boomed all around her, like high quality surround sound. Leaving her ears aching. "I tried, Monsieur Firmin and Andre made me!" She whined, hoping for some pity, but it was nothing. "I warned you, I WARNED YOU OF MY ANGER, I TOLD YOU IF YOU DID NOT DO AS I SAID YOU WOULD BE PUNISHED!" He shouted, allowing all of his anger to flood to the surface in one big temper tantrum. Leaving Ana feeling pretty scared.

"Is this because Christine got engaged to the Patron?" And with that the string was snapped. She landed head first into the lake.

It took her a moment to try and get back to the surface, considering she had to untangled herself from the ropes it took a long time, she felt as if she nearly drowned when she eventually surfaced from the lake. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" She remained in the lake as she screamed, looking at him finally she was shocked to see him with some bare chest. She had to remember to be angry and not run over and forcibly have her way with him. "I'M NOTHING BUT NICE TO YOU, WHAT ARE YOU? SOME SELF DESTRUCTIVE CREEP?" She threw the rest of the rope away from her body as she went onto dry land. "I get it, you're angry and you have a right to be angry, she's a horrible woman for doing what she did, but don't you DARE take your anger out on me."

He didn't reply to her words, he just stared with a very deep blush. "What?" She was confused until she looked down, seeing her rather thin clothes soaked and see through on her body. She looked back up with a awkward smile. "Well this is very awkward now isn't it?" She looked around for some kind of covering - perhaps an abandoned phantom cape, but there was nothing. "You've seen me naked anyway." But he looked away with the same glowing blush. "I did not, I had the courtesy to look away during the process of removing your wet clothing. I'm able to do things sufficiently without looking."

And now she was the one blushing. "Oh..dear." She covered herself awkwardly with her hands. "WELL, I say this is your fault you psychopath."

Once her modesty was restored, they sat in silence for a moment. "Are you all calm now, you went so crazy." She looked at him with a smile, but he glared at her with hate. "No, and that was restrained." He stood, walking to the organ silently. "Damn.." She went quiet again before talking; "Why don't you get back at her?" He looked towards her with confused eyes; "What?"

"Well, the Masquerade is coming up right?" She grinned in anticipation for her plan.

"Yes." He watched her with interest.

"WELL, she'll be with Raoul of course, but I think that if you go - in that red death costume." She lifted her hand to stop him. "I saw it, don't ask, but if you go in that and I join you in the same type of costume, looking all sexy and whatever on your arm - She'll get jealous!"

He looked at her, unimpressed. "What? it's genius. She thinks you're alone and without female company, she assumes you'll always be there for her and never want anyone else, so her going with Raoul doesn't change your feelings. But if you show up with me, looking beautiful, she'll see that you've got other options, realize you won't wait around for her - Seriously don't wait like 10 years it's creepy and even more stalker than looking through her mirror, but anyway, then she'll see she can't have you forever and..come back. Or just feel like a total idiot. Either way is good."

"You're mad ideas may have some sort of genius within them." He stepped forward, a glint in his eyes. "And it'll show the managers my strength, that I could kill their precious Prima Donna, they'll bend under my will then.." He mumbled away to himself after that, walking away from her and leaving her feeling a bit ill.

"Or that." She squeaked weakly; things always turned to her being killed in his plans. It wasn't the best place to be in.

Many days passed since they spoke, it was strange for Ana, she hadn't seen him since their conversation about her potentially being murdered. He had simply vanished and she was left in his mad house with nothing to amuse her. Her hours were spent reading sheet music, it should be known that Ana didn't actually know a single note of sheet music, so staring at it as she did it meant nothing to her. It was just a bunch of scribbles going past her eyes. But it killed time, time which she had in abundance. Or so she thought..

As she sat, reading the same sheet of music with utter confusion and a furrowed brow; The familiar figure of the phantom appeared in the corner of her eye and caused her to jump out of her skin with an embarrassing squeal. Making her feel almost sick with nerves. "Erik, why the hell do you travel everywhere like a creeping Jesus!" Ana clasped her hand over her lips as he stood, staring at her silently until he broke it with surprising words.

"I require you to remove your clothing.." But before he continued that sentence Ana was up with a grin. "About time you asked I've been waiting." But she got a frown in return and her wrist snatched away to be dragged from one area to another. Becoming eye-to-eye with a Mannequin of herself. "Oh-...Okay." She squeaked at the sight, it was identical to the last freckle. Creepily accurate.

"This isn't looking very good you know, life size doll of me? Honestly there's some not-so innocent uses for a doll of a woman if you catch my drift.." But Erik ignored her as he began unlacing her current corset. "How is it so accurate? I mean this is just crazy. It has the same freckles as me. Freckles." Ana curiously poked the Mannequin, feeling stupid for being shocked at the feel of wood. "You must spend a lot of time staring at me to get this then huh'" She spoke as her corset fell away.

Erik made little work of changing her dress, in fact it was so quick she was still giggling at the idea of Erik staring at her. She only became aware of the dress when a sharp tug on her ribs made her aware of the corset. "Oh my god." Ana squeaked, feeling a sharp tug again on her ribs. "You're trying to-..Oh my god! You're killing me!" Ana reached out and grabbed a near by table to lean on. Erik meanwhile remained silent. "Oh I get it - Revenge for my honesty right?" Silence. So with that, she was knocked in the ribs again with a final, and stronger tug. Leaving her breathless and in pain. "Oh, VERY mature." She grumbled away to herself as she heard his footsteps retreating into the distance.

"What is this all about anyway." Finally Ana looked down at what she was wearing. It was a beautiful black dress - Tailored to perfection and hugging her figure from what she could see, without a flaw. She approached Erik at the organ and ended her steps with a final flourish of a twirl. "Where did you get this from it's beautiful?" She ran her hands against the silk, wanting to start quoting some random posh sounding lines like a lady. But he glared up at her through the mask with a scowl. "I made you some dresses, I had to guess most of your measurements but I see I was correct. You will be staying her for a while, I figured you would need suitable clothing." He dipped the quill in the ink again and turned away, leaving her standing with her mouth agape like an idiot.

"You made this? Oh my god I knew you were a genius but this is ridiculous." She went off with a skip in her step, humming the tune of _"Think of me"_ as she went off.

All was well as time passed, she went back as instructed, performing for the managers and on stage; each well received. Although Ana tried to get singing lessons from Erik, he just stared at her and told her to be silent. So, it clearly wasn't happening. As time went on she had completely forgotten about Erik's proposed crazy fest involving killing her, until she went into the dressing room...

The performance that night was insane, in fact she felt almost fatigued as she walked into her dressing room. She was quickly out of her constricting corset and into a thin robe; swooshing for five minutes later - She sat at the dressing table to see a note from the Managers.

**_"Our dear Prima Donna,_**

**_You are formally invited to the Masquerade Ball,_**

**_To Celebrate the wonderful year under the Management of Monsieur Andre and Monsieur Firmin,_**

**_ who hope that you shall attend and as always, congratulate and thank you for your wonderful triumphs on stage._**

**_The event shall be taking place in a Three week's time on the 31st of December, starting at 7.00pm - Costume required; Elaborate preferred. _**

**_It is our sincere hope you will enchant us with your presence. "_**

Three Weeks?!..

She some how managed to time lapse to the 10th of December. When was the last time she had seen the Phantom?

Questions upon questions, all which quickly escaped her mind as she suddenly found herself in bed, waking with a gasp. "What the hell is with all of this damn time lapsing!" She went to stand from the bed, only to trip over a box and land into another pile of elaborately decorated gifts. With the loud bang of her awakening, the Managers Firmin and Andre quickly ran in to greet her on the floor (In her robe; how very improper of them..HA!) "Ah I see our beautiful Prima Donna is awake.." Started Firmin with a face like he got frisky with a bag of lemons; Whilst Andre continued. "Our marvel of the Opera, Our dazzling diva.." He went to continue until Ana held her hand up. "Seriously I understand, now what is all of this?" She pointed at the boxes which she unfortunately landed in and they grinned like happy children "Our gifts to you of course."

"Seriously?" She picked up one of the smaller boxes, shaking it with small curiosity. They continued grinning like idiots. "Of course." They continued grinning until she rolled her eyes. "Are you waiting to watch me open the presents?" And so they stayed, actually waiting. "Aren't you going to open them for me, I can't risk a cut." She held the box out as a test, laughing when Andre took it. "Oh..my, are you going to wipe my butt too?" And with that they gasped and exchanged glances of horror - Thinking her serious.

"Oh my god get out you dopes." She took the box back and shooed them away, staring at the stacks of presents with a roll of her eyes. "Ass kissing-.." But a voice behind her cut her off; "Neanderthals?" Erik offered with a smirk and made her scream the room down. "You have a sneaking problem; Once again, creeping Jesus."

"We have little time to organize, You must come with me at once." He took her by the hand, meaning she was going and had no choice, asking being a formality. "Why ask, why not just chloroform me?" She whined as she got dragged away from the stacks of presents. His hand tugging her away with a leathery vice-like grip. "That is not necessary right now." He continued yanking her down the path as she scoffed. "Don't lie, you ran out didn't you?" There was silence between them as she was dragged. "Thought so." Ana felt rather irritated, knowing he planned on Chloroforming her on ever incident he needed her into the lair. Within minutes they were on the boat and once again in the lair. "So why am I here again?" She spun around in her robe as he went off into a cut off area. "We must prepare." Once again, cryptic.

"For?" She looked at him as he approached with a box. Sighing at her like she was an idiot.

"The Masquerade Ball." He spoke flatly, glaring at her with a fixed scowl. "You don't smile much do you?" She noted quietly and he passed her the box. "Aww you got me a gift?" She grinned like an oaf, but he cut her down; "It was required."

"Okay then. Kill joy." She opened the box to reveal a beautifully detailed, white lace mask; if it could be called that. It was so thin it didn't cover her face. It was like a second skin, covering her face from her eyebrows to her cheeks; going across her eyes. "It's beautiful." Ana felt giddy, the mask was so dainty she thought if she handled it wrong she would rip it in half, but it had more than just the white silk. A hidden backing that she assumed supported it. Erik came over, placing it back into the box with strained, straight lips. "Quite. You shall be dressed as an Angel." He turned swiftly and went on to the same cut off area.

"An Angel?" Ana felt rather confused; Angel being Christine and whatnot. "Isn't that-.." But he cut her off as he spoke; "You shall be my counterpart, I will be the red death and You an innocent, un-corrupted, beautiful Angel." He continued on, leaving her grinning once again. "You think I'm beautiful?" She was doing a mushy rocking motion on the spot, awaiting for her reply - and being very disappointed with it. He was carrying many things as he approached. "You will be."

And with those three words her grin was snatched off and her happiness now gone. "Thanks." She spoke flatly as he brought out various things that matched the lace mask, a pair of heeled slippers in a fine white silk with lace detailing various necklaces and accessories. All placed before her. "Where's the dress?" She was now getting excited. "All in due time. It takes time to make such a thing, such as my own costume of course."

"How do you make all of this?" Although she had read of his wonders and his capabilities, but everything in reality (If you could call it 'reality') was stunning. "I have enough time to do so." He was so proper, she kept having the temptation to casually start doing some stripper dancing around a candelabra, but she feared he'd rip her eyes out so she restrained her booty shaking.

He returned, offering her his hand. She stared at it before daring to take it. "Take my hand." He scowled as she reluctantly did. "We must practice." He held his arms in a frame, they stood near each other, he towered dangerously over him as they did. "What are you doing?" She fought laughter as he tried to lead her in a dance. She wasn't budging. "Move with my feet." He spoke as a command, but she didn't comply. "I'm not some machine, you can't just order me to do stuff." She laughed a little more when he tried again, after this he dropped her arms from his and glared menacingly down at her.

"What?" She folded her arms with a trout-pout nearing. "You will do as I say." He hissed, waiting for her to do as he told her, which was to dance. But she remained still. "There is nothing you can do that will make me." She tried the act of defiance bravely, only to be defeated as music began filling her ears in a familiar tune. "No..Don't you dare try this now, it doesn't count!" She went to step away, but he took her hand and began to circle her, his eyes locked in hers and making her feel nervous. "Night time sharpens, Heightens each sensation.." He began to sing and she lost track of everything..He approached, holding her near him and making her squeal and gasp. His hands moved against her, more modest than with Christine but it was contact - Who cared about anything else! each touch caused her to shiver in anticipation until all her resistance fell away and left her with a gap in her memory; a mushy, warm, lovely blur..

When she snapped back to reality she was mid twirl in the Phantom's arms. "Oh my god." She gasped, but he ignored her and continued to lead her effortlessly, she was dancing marvelously, to her immense surprise. "How the hell did you do that?" One final twirl and he bowed from the dance. "I do not know what you mean?" He acted innocent, but she smacked his chest with a scowl. Big mistake.

He took her wrist with a practically feral growl. "Do not strike me, you test my patience with your brazen attitude and I will not control my temper for much longer." He hissed at her, like acid with each word. Although terrified, she continued meekly. "Okay then."

"We have little time and you have much to learn, I advise that you do as I say. We wouldn't want anymore misunderstandings." And with that, he went off. Leaving Ana sulking and messing around with the various papers that filled the tables in the lair. She was sent back and forth from the lair to the Opera House above as Erik saw fit, leaving her getting rather sick of the passage and the boat rides. They weren't as glamorous as she originally thought. It was during the final day of their stupid practicing that she finally asked what she had wanted to;

"Will you teach me how to sing properly?" She offered a smile but he glared at her with acidic eyes. "No." He spoke flatly, walking away to do something that was more important than her. It was suprising how a man who was miserable in his solitude would be so damn ignorant to a person willing to be his friend. "Why not?" She asked innocently and was replied with silence. "Why don't you teach me how to sing, if you do then Christine will feel threatened, her Career is growing by the second and I know I won't be Prima Donna for long if you don't, if you teach me she'll realise she has to go back to you or her Career will be over! See? I'm rather smart really." She grinned but he didn' bother even casting a look her way.

"I do not wish to harm her Career.." He sighed down at whatever he was doing, leaving her feeling rather confused. "You wish to harm a man she loves and yet something more minor like her Career to help her see how stupid she is doesn't matter? Okay..You're actually twisted buddy." Ana went off in search of something to occupy her time. It was in these moments and inconvinent time lapse occured and she blinked. Standing in the middle of her dressing room in a robe. "Oh my god." She placed her hand over her forehead with a frown. "Why are these happening it's life, not a movie!"

But, that didn't matter as the Mirror opened and a figure arrived with various things in his arms; The biggest being a dress bag. "You have a few hours before the ball to prepare yourself. Your dancing is perfect, I want you to be enchanting throughout the ball, I have a suprise in stall of course." He smirked as he placed the bag down. Standing a moment too long as she opened the bag up and gasped. "It's stunning. You have such a talent." She touched the dress with a grin, admiring the white silk and lace ballerina skirt, but perhaps was surprise her most was the set of wings behind it. Large, costume white feather wings with white silk ribbon ties to make her look like an angel. "You go all out on detail mm?" She grinned up at him. "You're such a remarkable man Erik, everything about you is just perfect. Such a genius, I can't see why Christine would even consider Raoul over you.." Ana mumbled away and sighed, She looked up, bewildered at the soft expression on Erik's face.

"What?" She asked meekly, wondering if he'd chloroform her or stab her with a blunt object, but he remained gentle, even his eyes as sorry and pitiful as they were, they were soft. "No one has ever complimented me so kindly before." He frowned at her for a moment "Such a monster doesn't deserve it." He looked away for a moment, giving her the chance to place her hand on the unmasked side of his face. "Hey...You're not a monster. You're a beautiful soul, a beautiful man. Christine's just too birdbrained to see it." Once the words were out she braced herself for a leather grasp strangling her. But, it never came. Instead he looked away from her and walked back into the mirror from once he came. Leaving her to change into the beautiful dress and wings (And The original lace mask she had seen previously.)

It took a while, especially since she had to wait for a woman to help her tie the crazy corset; a whole five minutes she had to wait. Although she tried not to become a Diva, they waited on her hand and foot when she didn't require it, then the one time she actually needed something they didn't do it. The place was backwards!

But the job was quickly done and she was ready for the Masquerade. Placing the place mask on her face was liberating. All she needed was a cape and she'd go stalk the Opera house herself. But she wasn't graced with a cape to go swoosh with, rather a large pair of stunning costume wings that even in the 21st century would look a marvel. Here they just looked unbelieveable, like some kind of magic. She sure felt like magic as she walked from the dressing room. The stagehands who had already been raiding the wine whistled her as she walked down to the main foyer where the party was being held, it was the only place big enough other than the stage itself to host the party. And the stairs made it look pretty good. It was just like the movie as she walked into the foyer and was greeted by masked faces and applause at her outfit. Expectingly the Managers swooned and gasped, calling her radiant and devine. Ana hated to admit it, but it grew on her. She had began to like the kissasses. "Oh you two.." She waved her hand with a wide grin as they went on calling her stunning. "Ahh..Stop it, Stop it." She giggled away, but it was wiped when Christine walked in looking all doey eyed and innocent with Stupid-Hair at her side.

"Bleh." She took a sip of what she assumed would be simple punch, only to resist the urge to spit it out. It had perhaps 90% alcohol in it. "Jesus christ what is this." She looked disgusted, bringing on the horrified looks of the Managers; "It's punch, if it is not to your taste-.." They were going off on one so she silenced them with the lift of her hand. A girl could get used to this...

"It's fine, come on, Andre baby..Just relax." She did a little on the spot tooshy shaking with a grin, trying to get into the party atmosphere - But she just recieved horrified looks. "Uncouth, right?" She rolled her eyes and went to get more punch. During her absense the entire ball had began the musical number "Masquerade." All dancing in creepy formation, seeming unknowing of their perfectly choreographed moves and syncronised singing, But there wasn't any conversation, just the Chorus and verses.. It was only Ana who watched from the side with a big ol' glass of booze. They continued dancing, not a step out of time until it just stopped and they went back to normal. No Phantom interupption?

She waited...And waited. But there was nothing. So she got another glass of punch and after drinking about half the giant crystal bowl, went to dance. It wasn't long before she was sweeping the floor; but was surprised her was the fact she ended up in the arms of Philippe de Chagny. He was a good dancer, and incredibly handsome. With nice, but not stupid hair. It made her rather confused as to how he could be related to Raoul, but what was more confusing was the fact she didn't know if he was dead or not up to this point. But who cares, the fact he was even here was odd to her. Why confuse herself more with random questions? So, she decided to dance.

"So, what do you think of the engagement Phil'?" He looked remotely irritated at her nickname, but didn't bother correcting her. Instead he continued to dance. "I thought it was a private matter?" He rose one eyebrow to her but she grinned. "I know everything." Which was true as she knew all the events to come, and what would happen to most of the characters. Which made her wonder where The Persian was...

"I see." He was so snobby. His voice literally had the strange snobbish sound that you would naturally associate with a stereotypical fop. "I disapprove of course." He turned his nose up as he spoke. Stereotypical once again. "So do I, they're terrible together." She grinned and Phillipe seemed to lighten up. "I see a lady after my own heart." He turned her wonderfully again when all of a sudden the singing picked up again. Launching her, uncoordinated as hell, in the center as they all danced around her perfectly. So, to try and blend in she ended up doing the YMCA awkwardly and singing with those around her. They didn't seem to notice as they participated in the song with glossy eyes and seemed unaware of their sudden singing, until it all began to slow down with the arrival of a certain person.. "MASQUERADE! LOOK AROUND LET THE SPECTACLE ASTOUND...YOU."

And so arrived the devilishly naughty and unknowingly seductive Red Death, strutting his stuff and throwing musical scores all over. Although he had taught her to dance, she remained on the sidelines near the managers - Until he looked directly at her with dark, menecing eyes. "As for our Star, Anabella..." He spoke almost sarcastically, offering his leather covered hand to Ana and enticing her over; Much to the horror of everyone. Especially the managers, and surprisingly Ms Daae - Who watched, abandoned at the bottom of the stairs with Raoul trying to drag her off. She looked like she was about to cry as Erik didn't cast a glance her way, his eyes focused upon Ana. "No doubt she'll do her best, Her voice is good.."He walked with her, his hand locked on her and bringing her center stage at the middle of the stairs on the break; standing right center in the trap door she recognized from the movie. She was gushing like an idiot at him saying her voice was good, so much so it would've made her happy had it not been for the words that followed; "she knows though if she wishes to live..Her Managers must learn - If their pride would make them listen to me, their Opera Ghost, their Phantom.."

He smirked, looking up from her and speaking as he suddenly began to spin her around. She wasn't too sure what was happening as the entire attendance of the ball gasped as she span. It was only when she glanced down during this spin she noticed her dress was no longer white; but a stark red which matched his red death costume. They marveled at the sudden spinning change, his hand came across her face so quickly she wouldn't have noticed if the cold leather didn't make a brief contact against her skin; as he touched her face and ripped away the mask, a loud gasp came from those who watched her, her face felt wet and she noticed in a reflection she was no longer wearing the white lace mask, but a red one. And it was bleeding, dripping drops of fake blood down her face from her eyes, as if she was crying blood. Those who stared, even Christine looked horrified.

One of his leather hands came down across her chest, causing gasps again for his scandalous touch. Not that Ana minded as it went up to her collar bone and caused tingly sensations in its path. She was about to comment that it was about time, even enjoying Christine's jealous glares at him touching her, until his leather hand came across her neck viciously, squeezing only gently but causing her to gasp - "If not.." He spoke, looking at the terrified Andre and Firmin, who stared, petrified at their seemingly bleeding Prima Donna. "Well." He smirked, enjoying the horror of those around him; Especially The Vicomte, but then continued in his threatening voice. "Her chains are mine; She belongs to me." He grinned like predator on prey at the Managers; adding the final grip on her neck before the illusion of flames, and with it they vanished through the trap door and left the entire crowd in awe of the display. Entertained and terrified.

Whilst Ana was just flat out pissed off whilst she was getting lead back to the Lair. "Why is everything always about strangling me!" She screamed like a banshee as he dragged her, sick and tired of being treated like a punch bag. But it didn't last long as she went to fight her case, he turned and began softly singing to her...And so the world went blurry until she found herself being tucked into the giant swan bed by a humming Erik. "How do you do that." She dreamily spoke, but he ran her hand soothingly through her hair with a subtle smile. "Rest." He was being kind in his own way, as much as she wanted to shove her shoe up his ass for the way he treated her, the way he was in these few moments, almost nurturing as he tucked her in seemed to make her anger disappear. She tapped the bed space next to her and he rose the visible eyebrow at it. "What?" He looked at her, then her hand, and then her expression again. "Come here you big oaf'." She grinned, knowing it'd annoy him. But he didn't seem to notice her words and began backing away like a scared child.

"Come on, get on the bed. You have to sleep too and I'm pretty sure theres no other bed in this place. And the floor is painful, trust me. I know." Her voice turned a little flat as she said it, but she tapped the bed more, unwavering until he eventually approached. Sitting on the edge and as far away as possible from her. "Oh for godsake." She huffed, grabbing him by the shirt and forcing him to lie down, which was no easy task as he nearly broke her neck during her efforts. But he gave in eventually, although he lay like a stiff plank. "What's the matter, I don't think I've ever seen you sleep." She frowned, Ana knew next to nothing about his sleeping or eating habits. She just didn't see it. Yet, as he looked up at her in the same scared child like manner, she felt a pang of pity take over any ill feeling she had previously. Ana just wanted to comfort him. "I-..." He looked away with a frown. "I barely sleep, I do not require it." He spoke coldly, even shoving her away when she inched a little closer.

"Okay." She felt herself grow moody. Getting shoved and strangled by him wasn't exactly agreeing with their "Freindship." But, she persevered. "Everyone needs to sleep, you can talk to me you know?" He looked up at her, his eyes hooded and she saw the pain in them, the years of stress had worn them so visibly. So he began to sit up, figiting with his hands like a child as he looked at her. "Nightmares." He looked so weak as he spoke. Vulnerable. "I get Nightmares sometimes." Ana smiled, trying to be of comfort to him. Knowing he never spoke to anyone about his problems before; No one would listen to him. He needed someone..

So she inched closer, nervously doing so in fear of getting pushed away. But she wasn't. "You can tell me what causes them if you like. I'll listen." She smiled again gently, like one would treat a startled animal, being slow with movements and careful. It worked as he began to open up. She knew everything; his Mother's treatment, the horrors he faced in a sideshow. But hearing it from the man himself, to see his hurt and pain in his eyes was more intense than reading, or a romanticised musical. He visibly was shaking on recalling some things, like his time with his mother and sideshow; he spoke of his pain of his mother's rejection, of seeing himself for the first time and then running away. But the abuse he had was the worst, being hit by his mother.. She placed her hand tenderly on his shoulder, sniffling even herself as he spoke. "I was a monster, she was cursed with me.." He looked down at his hands, causing her to go forward and wrap her arms around him with a hug.

He froze of course, but she rubbed her hand against his back and began to gently rock him. She began to shyly sing, knowing it was perhaps the best way of communication in this place. "No more talk of darkness, forget these wide eyed fears. I'm here, nothing can harm you. My words will warm and calm you, let me be your freedom, let daylight dry your tears. I'm here...With you beside you. To guard you and to guide you.." She sung gently as a lullabye. Knowing she wouldn't get a response. But it wasn't for that purpose, it was to settle him.

Although he seemed on edge, the tenderness seemed to unravel him and he gently began crying. To which, she ran her hand through his hair, which of course was a wig but she did it regardless, gently making hushing noises as she leaned back, his head now on her shoulder as he cried. She wasn't sure if it was right, but everything she had read and heard, all her life she had longed to just comfort him, so she did it. She leaned back, his head on her shoulder and slowly pulled the mask away. He went to cover it, getting almost angry. But she took his hand away with a smile. "It's okay." She pulled his hand away, placing her own on his scars with a tender touch. "Don't be ashamed of yourself around me." And with those words and a few seconds of hesitation he began to relax. Ana was nervous herself, she unmasked a potentially crazy person. He was now open completely and vulnerable. His hair, practically bald and worn away and his scars vicious and far more gruesome than she expected. But she had prepeared herself for it with the 1000ths of times she had seen the musical.

So, Ana was able to simply stroke his head as he cried gently over his past. his face buried in her shoulder/neck area like a child. For under it all he was just child-like and looking for affection. Ana contiued hugging him with a smile. "Let me be your shelter, let me be your light, you're safe. No one will find you. Your fears are far behind you.." She sang softly, placing a kiss on his exposed scars with a smile. Feeling him tense and sniffle. She didn't expect to sing so much, in fact she hadn't intended to. It just happened. The music eventually faded, leaving him calm and gentle on her shoulder face buried into her neck. "I'll try and protect you from the nightmares Erik..I'm here for you okay? Just go to sleep. I'm here." She smiled as she brought him just a little closer. Hugging him into her side and gently rocking them both with a hum, he was so calm now and yet she felt him tune of "Tonight you belong to me" began to fill her head, and so she began to sing again, gently giving him a lullabye to go to sleep;

_"I know, You belong to somebody new...But Tonight, you belong to me._

_Although we're apart, Your part of my heart, And tonight you belong to me._

_Way down by the stream How sweet it will seem Once more just to dream In the moonlight My honey.. I know, with the dawn that you will be gone,_

_But tonight you belong to me..._

_Way down, along the stream, how very, very sweet it will seem. Once more just to dream, In the silvery moonlight My honey,_

_ I know, With the dawn that you will be gone, But tonight you belong to me...Just to little old me"*****_

And, surprisingly with the song he fell asleep on her shoulder. It wasn't long before she was asleep also, with a new heightened protectiveness for Erik.

* * *

Ana had to turn all fluffy and mushy ;D

So a VERY long chapter. But who cares, longer the better..and I didn't update in a while. Not like I got carried away typing or anything. ¬.¬

Less Comic, more mushy. :3 We all love a bit of romance. Especially me.

Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter - I'm only really starting writing fanfictions so it might be filled with errors and terribleness. If so, sorry!

Thank-you for reading 3

Jenny x

**P.s** It's crazy how I've been singing throughout typing, literally every Phantom song has been in my head. Butchering the songs one by one,

Anyone else end up singing when they read/write Phantom or musical fanfictions? I do. A lot.

**P.P.S** (I think it exists)

***The song which Ana sung to the Phantom;**

Tonight you belong to me - Patience and Prudence (So cute.)

watch?v=fOjVjc5vJ6I


	4. Chapter 4

**_Phangirl _at the Opera**

After their bonding, Ana expected things to go well between them both, maybe grow into something more friendly...But she was wrong. In fact, she was surprised how wrong she was, as the moment she awoke the next day - expecting a loving Erik, she was greeted with the cold eyes of a masked Phantom. "Come, those two fools who run my theatre will be missing you." And with that she was back in the dressing room, dealing with two panicked Managers.

"I wasn't hurt, I'm fine. I don't remember a thing really, you have nothing to worry about." She offered a smile and they were persistent, so she threatened to leave if they didn't stop harrassing her and they both apologised continuously and bought her a giant vase of flowers, she was happy to say they didn't bother her for the rest of the day. Nor did anyone else, even Erik.

She was growing sick of his distance, he was all over Christine and yet he ignored her completely. Even after their heart-to-heart she hadn't actually heared of him since, or seen him or that manner. It was as if he was gone. Leaving her with the stressfull Rehersals of Don Juan, in which (Surprise, Surprise) she was just an extra whilst Ms Daae relished in being center stage again and being fawned over by everyone. She even enjoyed pretending to be fearful whilst looking all around to see if her Angel was watching her sing. It made Ana feel ill as she sat with the lyrics on her knee. Of course, as she expected - Piangi completely messed up on his line "Those who tangle with Don Juan.", causing stress in the rest of the ensemble and the amusement of her and one man on the end. "Those who do the tang-ling with the Don Juaaaan!" He tried, his efforts in vain and caused the laughter of Ana and the man; Who were both silenced by a killer glare of the return of Carlotta, who looked rather thinner as she sat. "NO-ONE WILL CARE!" She screamed in anger, causing Madame Giry to expectingly cut down. Carlotta sat back down, defeated. "Well you just got told." Ana grinned at her, causing the italian woman to silently sulk in her seat. A silence which was over everyone in the rehersal. Until the Piano began playing on its own and caused the horrified looks of the ensemble to simply grow. Everyone, even Ana was drawn to the piano, as once again Erik's some-how hypnotic music came over the group and willed them to sing exactly as he wanted. Ana included; even though she was drawn to do as he willed, she felt herself swell with anger and jealousy as Christine got the lead, got to shine in his music and favour whilst her voice was visibly subdued in the background as not to outshine Ms Daae's more gentle one.

She had enough, Ana had decided she would finally confront him. But of course, rehersal continued before she was able to. Christine looking around and catching her eyes, the sad little look melting away and appearing with the barest of smug smiles as she turned, lyrics in hand. It made Ana want to go and rip her hair out, but of course if she did she imagined herself being strangled (for the 100th time) by Erik. So, she finished practicing for her part as a member of the chorus and went off to her dressing room. Which, once inside - she relished being alone.

Changed from the restricting corsetted dress, which she hated. Corsets were overrated, thin waist be damned they were uncomfortable. So, she changed into a thin nightgown, which she was about to put a a nightgown over until she felt a pair of eyes on her. From the mirror. "Come in, Erik." She scowled and waited for the mirror to click, which it did. In those few seconds she smiled and mumbled about him being a perv. He sat on the near chair, looking at her blanky as he sat, in the same, familiar manner as he always did. His eyes scanning her for a moment in her state of unrobed undress (People were oddly prudish, nightgown and no robe was worse than ankle.) So, she began tying up her robe in order to become 'decent'. "How was the rehersal?" He asked as if he didn't know, although it was pretty obvious he knew all about it.

"Ah, because you didn't hypnotise everyone with your music?" She glanced over and he looked vaugely amused at her accusation. "Oh you're so showboaty, you wanted me to point it out didn't you?" He was silent. "Uh-huh, I thought so." She wanted to smack him, probably to vent her anger over Christine being so smug. Which reminded her...

Ana took her hair brush and began running it through her hair as she watched Erik on the seat, who in turn watched her brushing her hair. "What's so great about Christine anyway?" She watched as he frowed, brow furrowed and his lips in a thin line. "Everything." He sighed, dreamily imagining the bitch. She wanted to scream. "So you love her?" Ana remained silent when he looked at her, cold eyes and irritated expression. "Of course, my soul is nothing without her. I would be broken..I need her to live, she is my light in my life of dark-.." And Ana cut him off. "I understand." She turned with a grumble. Increasingly irritated. She always figured the Phantom was just infatuated with her, lusting even..

Lusting...

Which, he seemed completely incapable of to Ana. It was like she was a bucket of cold water to his Phantom-Mojo. So there she was, brushing her hair with a grumble. Until he asked her a question; "What is the matter?" it was an innocent question when something sparked in her head, an idea.

She had a plan.

It was no secret she wanted to get frisky with the Phantom since she got here, he just seemed platonic and unwanting of her obvious advances, what if she sang it? it seemed to be the best communication (Need she bring up the bread incident?) Christine and Raoul declared their love to eachother by singing. Perhaps to seduce him she needed to sing about it? The songs were never-ending in her head, she could imagine doing a sexy 80s work out routine whilst singing "Let's get Physical" by Oliva Newton-John, but she figured he wouldn't understand the excersize and suggestive thrusting.

She needed to be bold...She needed to be...Janet.

He seemed to notice her change, he shift in the seat as she stared at him quietly for a moment, the brushing of her hair slowed until the brush eventually reached her tips and brought her focus back. "I was feeling done in.." She sang, wondering if it was possible to cross musicals, would there be some kind of weird corruption of the Andrew Lloyd-Webberness? But she wasn't sure, and frankly it was worth the risk. This moment she could potentially crack him and have him and all his seductive glove touching to herself. Up close and personal, Christine be damned. As she sang the line he seemed oblivious to her Rocky Horror referencing, and luckily for her the familiar music swarmed in expectingly around them. She wondered if there was people watching her and she was secretly on a twisted anniversary show of Phantom. But it didn't matter now for his eyes were on her. It was her chance to seduce the seducer of 1000s of Phangirls. But physically. Not just mentally or in dreams. Lots of dreams.

So she stepped forward with a sigh. "Couldn't win." Placing the brush down, eyes never leaving his. Making sure he didn't strangle her for being all Uncouth. "I've only ever kissed before.." She sung shyly. Stepping forward and watching his eyes widen a little as she approached. She took his hand, gently touching it with her own as Janet did with Rocky, smiling sweetly although she was in a state of mature minded thinking.

"I thought there's no use getting, into heavy petting, it only leads to trouble and...seat wetting." And she heard him gasp, so she dropped his hand before he could strangle her and began to circle to the room to let him settle before he snapped her neck. She turned back to him, enjoying his rather horrified expression as she began to approach again. Bring on the seductress Vol 2.

"Now all I want to know, is how to go.." She began to untie her robe. Time to show off her scandelous nightgown wearing self. "I've tasted blood and I want more.." His fingers dug into his knee as she approached, his eyes wide as she untied her robe a little; like a fish out of water he watched. Exactly as she wanted. "I'll put up no resistance, I want to stay the distance.." She sung slowly, wairy of being strangled. But he was still. So she took off her robe and threw it to the floor with a flourish, feeling like Gerard Butler with a cape as she did so; "I've got an Itch to scratch...I need assistance!" And so she did perhaps the most brazen thing she could and put her arms around his neck like Janet did with Rocky. "Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch me! I want to feel dirty, thrill me chill me, fufill me..Creature of the night.." He remained looking rather shocked as she ran her hand against the unmasked side of his face; the music queuing her to sing again.

"And if anything grows.." She grinned and made him blush with the suggestion. "While you pose, I'll oil you up and RUB you down." So she dragged her hands against his chest and he began to freeze again, but she continued regardless, using the grip she had on her shirt to lead him over to her bed. The seductress was reborn!

"And that's just one small fraction, of the main attraction" She slowly sat him down, looking at him with slightly unsure eyes as she continued "You need a friendly hand." She slowly sat herself down on his knee, unsure as she took his hands from his lap to sit, keeping them in her hands as he looked down at her in complete, frozen shock. "And I need action.." And once again being incredibly brazen she placed those very hands on her chest as Janet did with Rocky and continued singing. "Touch-a, Touch-a Touch me, I want to feel dirty, thrill me chill me, fufill me..Creature of the night." His hands moved slightly, but not in the way she wanted. He was just staring down at the placement of his hands in wonder and complete, utter shock. So the music faded and they were left with incredible awkwardness.

Not steamy love making and subsequent gasping from Janet...Nothing. Just slightly laboured breathing from Erik who looked completely shocked at what was happening. So, there she was, on his knee. His hands on her boobs, and they were both just inanimate. So, she tried her 'last resort' and placed her lips upon his, trying desperately to break his shock with a kiss. Her lips touched his and she felt a spark, she was pretty sure it was one sided as all the contact she was having was essentially setting fire to her entire body, motion or not it was pretty damn good. But, as she touched her lips to his, he seemed to become alive again; Meaning the kiss only lasted a few seconds until she was thrown onto the floor with a comic thud.

"What?!" She looked up at him as he glared at her in what she could only describe as intense anger. "HOW DARE YOU!" He shouted, standing and pacing in front of her in completly terrifying anger. But, she wasn't scared. She was mad too, she was sick of his rejection. Constantly being pushed aside for a girl who didn't even acknowledge him. So she stood, matching him with the same angered eyes. "WHAT? HOW DARE I WANT YOU?!" She shouted in his face and made him silent. His eyes widened. "That's it isn't it?" She gasped, her hand over her mouth. "I should've clicked on right away but I didn't did I?" She laughed bitterly.

He watched her silently as she went on; "You want the things you can't have, don't you? You want perfection, angelic, innocent virginal perfection. The epitome of uncorrupted innocence that you've always been denied. That's what you want." She sighed, breathlessly speaking as she watched him remain still as she spoke. "I'm so uncouth and unseemly, brazen and forward...I'm not the shy innocent little doll that you want." She frowned. "She's YOUR Raoul and I'm your Phantom." With those words she watched his expression faulter.

"Yeah, accept it, 'cos you're going to be feeling THIS." She pointed at herself. "This same rejection? You're gonna' be feeling it 100 times worse than I am." She picked up her robe with a frown. "And don't even try and take the moral high ground, You liked what you felt. I know because I felt something from you too buddy." He looked absolutely horrified as she spoke, "Yeah, exactly. So stop acting like you're innocent because you're only mad that you want me a little too, but your mind is so warped on that stupid little brat you feel-.." She had began to tie her robe when she was once again slammed into the wall and held by the neck to an angry Erik.

"Don't speak of Ms Daae in the way." He hissed, glaring with eyes ablaze. "I will if I want to because you're only doing this to avoid the fact you want to make an unhonest woman out of me, I'm your Phantom - That right there was your Music of the Night and I know you just got your world rocked, just with more grabbing and a little bit of dry humping - Didn't mean to get that far, but anyway, you just haven't fainted to avoid the-.." Once again she was cut off, but by a more surprising factor. By a familiar pair of slightly distorted lips upon her down, his hands shaking as he made the first move, they were no longer on her neck, but resting on her shoulders as he shyly held the kiss. Filling her whole body with tingles and flames.

His hand cupped her face, one leather covered finger gently caressing her cheek and in turn, rocking her world in a far more romantic and less rapeish manner. But it was all too good to last, as he was gone. Her eyes remained closed until the click of a mirror told her he was definately gone. Leaving her to sink on the floor and try and gather her insides as she turned all gooey. He kissed her..

He responded...He kissed her, he didn't deny anything she said and then it hit her.

The Bastard was re-enforcing his Phantom sexyness by one-upping her. He had the last laugh, turned her to mush, didn't even have to do a musical number with obvious sexuality to do so, showed how easy he could do it and left...

Crap.

Point 1 to Erik.

* * *

Song sang by Ana, if you haven't watched Rocky Horror Picture show:

(Youtube) /watch?v=cUqCv_1kGzM

I highly reccomend you watch it, it's a cult classic + it's amazing. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**_Phangirl_ at the Opera **

The preparations for Don Juan Triumphant grew labouring and tiresome for Ana, in fact every second and error was just a tourment. She saw no reason for her to be there, she was in the background as the peabrain flounces around the stage and eventually ripped Erik's heart into a thousand pieces, the decided to burn it a few times. Every time one of the stage hands made and error she found herself wanting to smash something. Preferably Ms Daae's face.

Ever since the rejection of her planned out seducation she grew more annoyed and bitter. Perhaps it was jealousy, the fact the one thing she wanted was out of reach to the point that she was probably becoming the Phantom in the story, or it was as she wasn't able to face him since. Look him in the eye, she knew he was present in her room often but she ignored it. Pretended to be blissfully unaware of the pair of eyes watching her every step and movement. It was frightening, even now she felt the prickle of his presence, causing the hairs on her neck to stand and her body become rigid. But, she was doing the 'Silent treatment', he deserved it. Which included ignoring any acknowledgement of his Phantom..ness.

So she sat, ignoring the fuss and panic of the ensemble as they ran through the songs, over and over, fussing over a small error. Worried that any slight fault would anger the Opera ghost. Everyone was on edge. Everyone tense and waiting for something to happen. It never did, in all of the rehearsals not one error happened, the staging was perfect. The Music, now stunning. It was only a night to go until the performance.

Ana knew what would happen, but she found herself in the unfortunate placing of being right in the Center of Raoul trying to convince Christine to go on the stage, to lure the Phantom into the trap. She sang desperately, but the managers remained on edge during their exchange. "Twisted every way, what answer can I give?" She sobbed as she sang, looking at everyone for an alternative. "Am I to risk my life to win the chance to live? Can I betray the man who once inspired my voice? Do I become his prey? Do I have any choice? He kills without a thought, he murders all that's good. I know I can't refuse and yet I wish I could; Oh god if I agree what Horrors wait for me?, in this, the Phantom's opera.." She looked so sad, but it just annoyed Ana even more.

"Christine, Christine - I really do not care, You're such a fool to just assume that'd he'd harm you. Why must you question what he feels, can't you see that he adores you? Christine, Christine, please drop the stupid act, you're not a child, you need to see whats before you - This is your fault and you know you're to blame, If I don't stop singing I'll go insane!" Ana whined, hating herself for randomly bursting into song, yet she was happy with herself for managing to somehow suppress the more crude options, all insulting.

But, it seemed even those words - Kind and far more nicer than alternatives; she looked bewildered and ran out the room sobbing with a final; "I can't do it!" Raoul shot her a glare before he ran off after her. Leaving Ana with a rather unfortunate awkward position of being alone with two hopeless looking managers.

Ana had saw it in the play and waited for Christine to return in the morning.

She didn't...

"What will we do, we've lost our star!" The managers were in a frenzy, which was probably the most foolish thing to do as the 'Opera ghost' was ever present. When the rather pissy looking Madame Giry arrived. "Anabelle could sing it.." She rose one thin eyebrow to Ana, daring her to object. Which she was quite easily about to until they began singing with wide, false grins; "Andre what a charming Idea, Anabelle in the role of Christine - It's one night, not a fuss, hardly grave. But the Opera Ghost, well he's fond of her also and at least we'll be saved!" They both smiled, leaving her cornered.

"Crueler words could not be said, because of them I'm rather dead - Why can't they read the notes...Now I'll be strangled..I'm poor throat." Ana clutched her throat; "I won't do it!" She spoke, but as it seemed not to be her queue, they smiled and took one of her arm's each, leading her to the dressing rooms. Assuming she agreed. "What a lady, with no fuss, did what she was told by us. So very brave, so kind, with a heart of gold. Not that it matters, the seats were sold!" And with that she was shoved into the chair, at the mercy of the handmaidens.

Ana didn't even have the chance to enjoy her lasts hours as a time lapse brought her to the edge of the stage as Piangi sang, but so quickly he left the song and caused her to enter on her queue. "No thoughts within her head but thoughts of joy, no dreams within her heart but dreams of love..." She felt herself shaking. An Ill twisting in her stomach as the deep, menacing voice came in. She could practically hear the choking..the death.

He approached in his cloak, menacing with every step. His natural intimidation raised to the point of...well, for her, no return. She found herself wanting to laugh in the dire situation. But, another part of her was rather excited. His voice, the song. So passionate and beautiful. How often she had dreamed to be here, sitting as he approached and sang beautifully. To be Christine. But all she could do was mess with the fruit to stop herself from running and screaming. Maybe even to restrain herself on the stage. "Decided.." His voice was more than she expected in this, it was hypnotic beyond her preparation.

Purely seductive to the point she could feel her arms wanting to throw the apple and latch themselves onto him. He was controlling her with his voice. How she thought it comical, he was known for it, she expected it. But she thought it was just to add drama, but no. He controlled her, compelled her to stand as he offered the chalice, taking a sip of nothing and yet the heat seemed to fill her throat, making her throat feel almost closed as he got so close. "Past, the thought of if..or when.." With it he grabbed her wrist, making her feel on fire as he led her in the song, his voice overwhelming and leaving her wanting more contact. Understanding why Christine would want to rip the cloak off of him.

Once she was released, her wrist seemed burned as she gently moved around the table. Entranced still by his voice, even crowded by the italian accent it was beautiful. She sat with a flourish on the bench, he approached so dangerously. She knew he was handsy, but its one thing to see it and another to experience it. To feel his hand, moving up his arm. Singing so passionately. She was excited, on edge and terrified. As he touched her neck she flinched. Waiting to get choked. But she was surprised at the gentle touch that was bestowed upon her skin, Travelling so gently to her hand and leaving her on fire as he sat behind her. She knew Christine jumped up as this moment, so she followed suit and took the chance to stand, but less panicked than Christine. "You have brought me, to that moment when words run dry, to that moment when speech disappears into Silence...Silence." She approached with a coy smile. Prancing around the stage with many swoosh, which she enjoyed immensely, the dress was perfect for it. "In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining, defenseless and silent.." As she strong, perhaps she should've blushed. For as a phangirl her imagination was rather wild when it came to Phantom. Who was infront of her, performing a passionate song with her. Screw Janet, she was going to just go Ana on him.

She approached, staring at his cloaked figure. "And now I am here with you, No seconds thoughts...I've decided. Decided.." She leaned on the table, looking over again as he sat there, slightly hunched. The music dying down until it came back with a new passion. "Past, the point of no return. No going back now. Our passion play has now at least begun.." She got closer, relishing with each word as she used the songs obvious sexual themes to her advantage and turned it around on him; using it to make him feel nervous and to empower her, rather than the other way around as it had started.

"Past the thought of right, or wrong." She was finally behind him as he was with her previously, she leaned closer to make it more directed to him rather than singing to the audience. "One final question.." He was trembling, surprisingly so. She hadn't expected him to act that way with her. "How long should we two wait, before we're one." She took his hands, moving them accordingly; "When will the blood begin to race, the sleeping bud burst into bloom. When will the flames at last, consume us?" Ana was proud to say she felt all seductive again. She was doing the Phantom act right back at him, and it worked. He trembled under her hands. But as they went to sing together she knew she had to run; so she did. Only to be expectantly caught by Erik's hand on her wrist.

They sang together, sounding equally as passionate as the other as he unsurprisingly dragged her across the stage, only allowing her freedom on the last line. "Stand and watch it burn..." They stood staring at each other; "We've passed the point of no...Re-" She took his hood as Christine had and pulled it away to reveal his identity, it wasn't shocking for her. "turn." as the sang even the audience wasn't surprised, they assumed it was apart of the play; but she became aware of Christine and Raoul in one of the boxes. Watching. Christine identifying him. The song was over and they were left on the stage together. The final long notes playing out.

She knew this was the part where the Phantom usually proposed to Christine...Although she wasn't Christine she expected it. Waiting for those words and to get twirled around with joy. But it didn't happen. Instead a loud bang aired out and she found herself falling in the tightening grip of Erik.

But then she was dragged, viciously by a vice like grip, she knocked into the wall a few times as he brutally yanked her down with him. "DOWN ONCE MORE TO THE DUNGEON OF MY BLACK DESPAIR, DOWN WE PLUNG TO THE PRISON OF MY MIND. DOWN THAT PATH TO THE DARK AS DEEP AS HELL!" He screamed, not sang, but with pure anger screamed at me. Mask in tact.

She didn't rip his mask off and yet she was met with an even more vicious anger than Christine had. They finally reached the lair where she was pushed forward and nearly fell, in fact she did fall. Straight onto the rock with such a pain it brought tears to her eyes. He towered over her, anger shaking his body as she lay there. "All I ask was for one thing, one performance of my work - Helping her song take wing, you pushed her from me didn't you, WHERE IS CHRISTINE?!"

He screamed again, throwing things like a mad man (Well, he was mad..) shattering glass and breaking things around her viciously. Making her want to cry, in fact, she did cry. She was practically sobbing when he turned, loudly shattering something. "WHY!" He demanded, eyes practically red with anger.

"Have you finished your display of rage? Have you fueled yourself with enough hate?!" She found herself unable to stand from the floor, he scared her to the point where she could probably imagine Christine having a heart attack. "Am I now to die by your hand? Even If I told you, you wouldn't understand.." She sang softly.

"This hate which condemns me to wallow in blood, your actions deny me the joy of her song.." He looked so sad as he sang, yet she didn't give a damn. She was bruised, hurt and thrown aside like dirt.

"Twisted every way, what answer could I give? How do I appease to keep my right to live? How can I say, that she fled in the night. You would just blame me, when you sir, have no right. She thought you were a mad, thought you were no good - But I stayed around. I understood. I saw beyond the hate, the hurt of your fate, I wanted to help, but I see now I'm too late." Then she just laughed bitterly. "Now." Although it was spoken, he heard it.

"You kill without a thought, so really what's the use? I'll probably be prey to a strangling, mad, recluse. Oh god, now I see, my blind stupidity over this...The Phantom of the Opera." She then stood, aching as she did. He looked so powerless as he stared at her.

"Erik, Erik I'm Phan-girl through and through, obsessed with you, looking over your errors. I saw beyond the murder and hate. Beauty underneath the madness. Erik, Erik I see now I was wrong, even in song I see I'm mistaken. Now I see now you're a murderous wreck. I give up, Now I'm just waiting for you to break my neck.." She laughed as she walked, watching him stand silently. The music ending.

"That's it isn't it, I've blindly idolised you as some romantic figure when really you're an abusive, cruel, twisted stalker. I know Christine is an Idiot. Ghost of her dead father my ass. But I didn't chose to be here, I came here out of nowhere, put up with all this singing musical crap and then you, the one person I loved since I was seven years old, my damn childhood hero as twisted as it is, treat me like dirt. I gave you a chance, I knew of your flaws and your lasso's and your damn psychotic attitude but I gave you a chance and you treated me far worse than Christine. I gave you sympathy, I felt your pain and I never judged you and you physically hurt me!"

He stood looking like a child before her. Horrified and scared as she stood, unthreatening before him. But emotionally he was torn as the truth rang in his ears. "So many people love you and when one some how manages to reach you, you strangle them. Viciously, or turn them into a gun crazed hooker."

"This madness, the infection, which poisons our love.." He whimpered, covering his ears. She knew he heard voices and yet to see him completely crumble before her was shocking. She didn't realise the effects of her words..To tell him point out he was a psychopathic nut job. Like ripping off a mental mask that kept him from being aware of his own insanity. "A side which grew, from a mother's fear and loathing. Abandoned, abused, A mask his first clothing." He touched his mask, tearing it away as he crumbled to the floor. Like a child as he stared at it; "Pity came to late, condemned him to his fate - An Eternity of voices in his head. Voices which will haunt him till he's dead.." He rocked, maskless and bared. But the true scars were that of the mental torment. The voices which rang in his ears and yet she couldn't help him. Locked in his own mind. He covered his ears with another scream as he rocked. Leaving her powerless to help him and filled with pangs of pity.

"Your haunted state, isn't all you have to know.." She sank to the floor, her eyes meeting his as he continued to have a breakdown. "Just calm down, let music fill your mind, you'll be fine. You just need someone to treat you kind." She placed her hand upon his head, practically bald with few scraps of hair. He trembled under her touch, but she brought him closer regardless. He cried, trembling in her arms once more. Knowing his madness and knowing Christine had gone. An overwhelming load upon his shoulders. "Oh Ana." He sobbed, clinging to her. He needed her, and in a way she needed him - Her life practically revolved around Musicals, Phantom especially...What if she could live it with him?

Help him...Give him the ending the poor man deserved. Which happened when he sniffled, his hand around her arm and clutching to her for a moment until he looked up, so weak in her arms. "Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime...Lead me, save me from my solitude. Share each day with me each night, each morning. Anywhere you go let me go to, Ana, that's all I ask of you..." She didn't have to answer, but of course he needed to hear it. "Yes I will, I'll share-..whatever with you." She smiled, her hand went to touch his face then it began to change.

More, things turned brighter and she began to notice she was unable to touch him anymore. "Erik...Erik!" She cried out as she began fading from his arms and yet he...smiled. "Wake up, Ana." He touched her face, his hand still able to touch her where she could not touch him. "The Angel of Music will sing songs in your head, Back in reality when you're in bed - But you must wake up before you, are, dead, you must wake up before you, are dead.." He looked at her with a gentle "I'll find you when you wake." He whispered softly.

The words were disorienting, at first she was confused as he spoke, speaking like their life was in the future, she was about to ask what the hell he was talking about until her eyes flew open.

She was left without Erik; Only bright white ceilings and a disgusting smell infamously associated with Hospitals.

She was in Hospital!?


	6. Chapter 6

**_Phangirl_**** at the Opera**

She stared at the white ceilings of a...hospital?

A Machine beeping softly at her side, but more surprising was the humming at the other side of the room.

She couldn't move very well, her legs seemed dead. Her whole body, for that matter - seemed dead. The words previously said playing in her head until the humming distracted her and brought her focus onto the back of a man, he stood at the side, reading as he hummed Music of the Night. She watched his figure with wide eyes as he hummed. Wondering, enough so that she decided to ask.

"Erik?" She asked with a dry throat, coughing afterwards with a frown. But the man turned, wearing a cheap plastic Phantom mask, but his face was all wrong. "You're.." He broke into a grin "You're awake, and unfortunately not."

"Seem's that way." Ana found herself frowning, she tried to move but her body was rigid, dead even. She felt no sensation in it at all. Apart from a terrible thumping in the back of her head. "Where am I?"

"Ah, yes..You're in hospital." She frowned as he spoke. "I know that." She answered flatly, which he ignored. Then, he went on. "Your parents say you went to the Opera House for a birthday, during a tour you went missing for a long time, Ana." He watched her, meanwhile she felt rather awkward. Smiling. "How long?" Ana wasn't sure if she wanted to think about it, although she had so many time lapses, her time in Phantom-land seemed...longer. If felt just like.."Two years and a month." He frowned as he said it. "It was just your 18th birthday, which happened to mark the date. You've been in the hospital for a few days now, the Opera House was searched multiple times and you were never found. Until a few days ago, but you seemed to be in a state of coma, so we brought you here." He smiled for a moment, checking her face to see any signs of panic, or stress. To see if she was emotionally affected. Which, it seemed she wasn't. Or at least, she thought she wasn't.

As the moment her family came into the room to see her she melted and began to cry. She'd missed them all, more than she dare say. Ana hadn't realised it before, but her time in some kind-of false reality had made her miss everything. Especially her family.

It wasn't long before she was allowed to go home, to see her house and her room for the first time in so long. Things had changed in the house, various pieces of new furniture and a new colour scheme. But opening the door to her room, she noticed it was the same. Childishly pink, messy and filled with Musical Posters and Phantom memorabilia. Which seemed rather misplaced after the events she had been through. She didnt' want to look at it, at the reminder. It was surprisingly difficult to see. A constant reminder...

In fact, it was so bad she ended up stripping her room of all of its Phantom things. It felt easier once she wasn't staring at Erik's mask on every turn. Her parent's were so thankful to have her home they didn't question her sudden Phantom detox, they thought after two years she perhaps grew out of it.

Two years...

So much had changed it was difficult for Ana to really grasp what had happened. She decided to just ignore the fact her entire life had changed, that she'd missed out on so much - Ana thought it was easier to try and be in denial about it than face all the questions from friends and loved ones. They learned in time to not ask.

Although all she had experienced was fake, she remained in hope of seeing Erik again, that he indeed would "find" her, for it had been two years what she thought to be reality, as unrealistic as it was it seemed like her life. But weeks passed with nothing, until soon it had been perhaps a month.

It was then, when her mom approached her. "You've been quiet since you came home." Her face was filled with worry. Ana felt bad, how couldn't she? But, her mother smiled through it all. "We've arranged a therapy session. We heard from other doctors it might good." She stood, fidgeting for a moment. "You look old now." A gentle smile as she spoke. "Like an adult." Ana wanted to make things better between them, but i nthe house everything seemed tense and awkward. The absence had taken its toll. They were all different.

It didn't help that Ana was just waiting for someone to break into song. It was like a constant thing of being on edge. It had gotten so bad she thought she may be unable to ever watch a musical again. Ever.

She wondered if she told the therapist all of this, would he lock her up? it seemed likely. It's not as if spending two years in a fictional, all singing world was very normal. But he was a therapist so surely he'd be used to all that madness, right?

Questions upon questions, all close to being answered as her mother booked an appointment for the next day, it wasn't long before she was in the car - staring at a name card that her Mother had received - Dr E. Chaney.

Chaney...It seemed familiar, as if she should know where she heard it from, but of course her brain was so puzzled over everything in the past month she was unable to even think of simple things. It was like an empty musical filled brain in her skull. Only memories of bread songs and Phantom reigned inside there.

Her mother said she'd pick her up when Ana called, which surprised her as she had often been used to her mother being with her for everything, but the two years apart meant she was treated like an adult. Perhaps prematurely so as she felt completely terrified to go in on her own.

The intercom buzzed and a voice in the waiting room from a small speaker in the corner alerted her; "Ana, come in please, Dr Chaney is ready to recieve you." The voice of the receptionist was familiar, but she was unable to match the voice with a face, as when she walked through the desk was empty. Leaving her to simply travel through the other door.

The waiting room and even the reception desk, had light colours and a generally positive look to it. Whites and light blues, creating a gentle atmosphere. But, when she stepped through the door she entered a room of dark reds, blacks and dark wooden desks and bookshelves. The desk was empty as she walked through. Adjusting to the change of colours. It was rather gothic, which she thought odd for a reception of a therapist..

Wasn't it meant to be all happy? Not...dark and gloomy.

So she stood, feeling a little out of place. Wondering where the hell the Doctor and the receptionist had gone. They'd just vanished.

So, doing as she only could in the situation. She began looking around.

The room was filled with a mixture of things. Mostly books and peices of paper all over the place. This guy was rather messy. The bookshelves were a mixture of books, mostly classics. All in various languages; from English, French to Italian. It was impressive. The walls were covered in art, she couldn't name them but they were pretty at least. A little dark in some cases. The guy was bilingual, messy and a bit twisted.

Ana was then drawn to the desk, covered in paper and various things. She saw ink stains on the wood of the desk, which seemed pretty medival considering of a thing known as a Biro, which Ana had a new found respect for. Quills were difficult.

Ana sat at the incredibly leather desk chair, looking around at the various papers. They were all hand written and a little difficult to read, so she didn't spend too much time on it. In fact, they were ditched within a matter of minutes. She turned in the chair to see a door, she had to scoot in the chair to reach it. Her hand found the handle to see if it would open. But it was in vain as it seemed locked. So back she scooted to the desk and put her time onto searching through the desk drawers. The first was filled with random things, she searched but found nothing of real interest. The second was the same, although it had more personal things in. So she chose not to go through that one. Ana struggled to open the third, but it wasn't long before it did eventually give to her persistant tugging. What was inside shocked her severely.

Drawings. Not just any drawings of course, drawings of Ana. Over and over, drawings of her face, her eyes, her nose, her lips. Her smile, even. The amount of them was insane. They were good too, although she looked far more pretty in the drawings, each was rather nice towards her. Putting her in a nice light almost. She was flattered, she'd be more flattered if she wasn't rather creeped out by the fact they were in there. She slowly closed the drawer, feeling on edge. Not wanting to get caught by the stalker Doctor.

But it was too late, as once it was closed and she looked back to the top of the desk. A rose was in the center that hadn't be present before. Wrapped with a black ribbon - The signiture of The Phantom.

She felt the hairs on her neck stand. But, it was no preperation for the touch of two hands on her shoulders. Ana jumped from the seat as the hands touched her shoulders, diving perhaps half way across the room. When she turned to see the figure behind her, she was Surprised, but only as she had expected the Phantom, but it was some random aging man standing with a quizzical expression upon his wrinkled face. "Ana." He spoke flatly.

"Well obviously you already know that." She was backing away from the door when he laughed and told her to calm down. "They are not mine, I am in possession of them."

"And why are you in possession of them?" Ana had to work hard on her filter, knowing if she snapped she'd end up insulting him and perhaps wind up in a basement with a potential buffalo bill. "Because I am a link in your little Tale M'dear, I hoped you liked the name card. I thought my name would bring you rnning." He smiled at Ana. Making her feel a little confused as he told her to sit, which although she didn't want to, she did anyway. If this was a horror movie, she'd be the woman to run into the woods instead of safety. "What do you mean?" She asked absently mindedly, making him frown with obvious disappointment..

"E. Chaney? As In E for potentially Erik and Chaney as Lon Chaney, guy who played the Phantom in the.." When her expression didn't change he simply grumbled. "Nevermind then." He then sat before continuing.

"Although you may be confused, I am your link. Unfortunately you've found yourself connected to two worlds. This world, your world - And The world of Erik, this happened when you walked precisely into their time line and managed to mess up the story." He laughed, picking up a leather bound book from the desk. "Yes, you've messed it up pretty good." He paused, reading until he looked up at Ana's completely confused expression. "Ah, right - I need to explain."

"I am what you'd think of as a narrator, I suppose..." He grinned. "You think of me as the invisible section of a story which essentially tells it, I'm the guy who instructs the Time Warp in the Rocky Horror movie, this, in my hands is your story." Ana went to take it but he snatched it away. "Obviously, you cannot read it."

"Do other people read it?" She didn't know why she asked, knowing your whole life was documented should be enough, but obviously she had to bury herself a little deeper in confusion by knowing the answer; "Yes, your world is fiction in another, making an appearance by an idea of another, though they may think this 'Idea' is completely original to their mind, it is simply because it exists in another reality." He paused to smile again. "Isn't life remarkable?"

"So I'm fiction?" Ana squeeked. "Yes." He answered flatly and left her to allow her mind to go wandering. People read her life, what if people read about it now? The fact someone was reading about her life right now was rather terrifying, but more so was the fact they now knew she was thinking about them reading her life...She was spiraling into a deeper thought system about it until the 'Narrator' cut in; "Yes, they're reading about it at this very moment as it happens; Now listen. I'm here to make sure the stories go as they are planned. Which, you see you have completely messed up with you meddling." He frowned, sitting and looking as if he was about to reprimand her. "I managed to drag you out of the story just before you agreed to Erik's proposal, I was the one who told you to wake up, but now of course, he's left wondering where you went and where you are and when he'll hear you sing again and all that" He grumbled. "I would have thought by removing you from the story it would return to its normal path, but alas I am wrong." He pondered, leaving a weird silence between them.

"Now what?" Ana questioned with wonder. She had just found out her entire life was fiction to some people, and he just sat pondering like a comical 50s husband. All he needed was a martini in his hand. But, he finally looked up with a smile. "Ah, sorry, anyway. You now must chose which reality to live in, your own, allowing your parents to try and cope with your missing, but knowing Erik will spend his life rather desperately longing to see you again, or to go and allow your parents to forget of your existence completely and cement your part in the story which you've created." He smiled as if what he said wasn't a difficult choice.

"My parents would forget me?" She felt sick, but the Narrator rose a brow. "You've been in a different world for two years and you never thought of them once." He spoke simply, but she wasn't going to accept it that easily. "Yes, but that was-.." He cut her off; "Stop being awkward now, you've made my job so very difficult. I'll choose for you." He rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers like some kind-of stupid genie.

Which was funny at that second, but everything began fading away and made her feel suddenly not so comical. "WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE!?" She screamed, desperately trying to find a way of stopping everything fading, but a voice then came around her; "My job! Oh you'll love this story anyway. You were going to chose this as far as I can see, so just go with it." He spoke flatly again as everything began fading.

She was about to ask which story she was now in, but everything appeared again in a sharp flash. Or at least so she thought, but it was as she was standing among a crowd of journalists and photographers with old cameras, each flashing into her eyes and causing her to be disoriented. Which was bad enough, but to make it worse she was surrounded by the smell of a dock and then when she managed to regain her eyesight it was only to see the figure of an older Christine and Raoul making their way down to the docks. "MS DAAE, WHAT BRINGS YOU TO NEW YORK!" They screamed and shouted, which was enough for Ana to realise where the hell she was, but that aside she was even more shocked at who she was in front of her. Gustave!?

Which meant only one thing...

She was now trapped completely inside the continuing story of Phantom, or Love Never Dies, having no idea how to get to 'Phantasma' and now before her very eyes was living proof of perhaps the worst fact above them all...Christine got frisky with Erik.

That bitch!

Although she should've expected it, the fact Erik proposed to her just made it more shocking. She had to fade into the journalists to make sure that Christine didn't see her, which was lucky as it wasn't long before she was picked up by a magnificent glass horse and carriage by three of the sideshow workers. Everyone began to leave when they left, giving Ana the chance to get on the back of the carriage without being noticed.

Leading her straight to Phantasma, To Erik and more importantly - To fix the whole damn story in some way or form, leading to her own happy ending. But if that failed she could see Christine get shot, Hell at this rate maybe she'll pull the trigger! All Bonuses.

Besides, getting her happy ending shouldn't be too difficult...right?

* * *

_:DDD I Had to make it progress into Love Never Dies, gun crazed hooker was too tempting to pass up._

_Okay so the Fiction-'Reality'-Fiction thing is a bit odd, but I decided she needed to make the choice (Or was offered) the choice to be there in the first place/I wanted to progress the story into going to Love Never Dies so it didn't just end at the end of Phantom, how boring would that be!?_

_So, bring on the crazy!_

_I'm having fun thinking of messing up the plot of Love Never Dies :)_

_I hope you enjoyed reading,_

_Jenny x_

_P.s Thank-you for the reviews, I love knowing peoples opinions on my stories, writing Phantom fanfics is too fun. I think I'm addicted._


	7. Chapter 7

**_Phangirl_**** at the Opera**

The trip to Phantasma was longer than she expected. It was also incredibly uncomfortable, as to be expected on the back of a crystal horse and carriage. Every bump was like her ass landed on a solid rock. By the time she reached the inside of Phantasma's flashy gates, she thought she had made it without being noticed. But of course, nothing went to plan.

As Ana went to walk away, hands grabbed both her arms and, surprise surprise, she was dragged into further darkness, quickly gagged and tied up by masterful hands which rendered her completely unable to move. Damn it.

Being dragged was perhaps one of the more degrading factors of the experience, as she was unaware completely of where she was going, and more so, where the hell it would lead to. Tension riddled her body completely as she expectantly waited. Wondering where they would take her, and indeed what the price would be for her sneaking. Thoughts ran through her head until the dragging ceased and she was pushed into a chair. Three people approached, obviously hired by the sideshow. She recognised them to be the one's who brought Christine, Raoul and Gustave to the show.

"Seem's we have an intruder." Voiced the woman, who's head twisted to the side like one would expect a maniac to, her eyes wide and searching. Obviously, the crazy psychopath was "Fleck", the only character which Ana could remember the name of from 'Love Never Dies' "Let her meet the Master." Voiced the girl, she stepped back into darkness. "WAIT!" Ana screamed like a banshee until they came back. "I'm here for..The Auditions!" Ana pleaded, assuming with so many shows planned, they'd be auditioning. So they did, they began slowly untying her. "Ah...We apologise, the Master will be disapproving to our actions.." Fleck looked sheepish and began leading her off.

Ana felt her heart slowly began to go back to normal. Beating steadily as she suddenly found herself in a group of girls. All streaching and practising. Ana saw her reflection and nearly screamed until a voice in her head calmed her. _"It's been 10 years honey, I had to age you."_ She glared at her 26 year old self. Although vain, Ana admitted she was pretty hot. She was taller too, which made her grin. But her clothes were unmistakably 21st cenutry. _"Fix the clothes."_

The Narrator paused. Then before her eyes she wore a beautiful dress, sutiable for the times. She also had a purse in her hand. She blended with the crowds of women auditioning. But, her dress was nicer. _"I'm glad you approve. You have some kind-of money to help you. I'm leaving now, so don't bother thinking for anything else. I've done my job._With that, he left her. Ana felt a loss in her head with his departure.

So she was alone, with all of the other dancers. They all spoke together, leaving her a little out of the group. On her own. Until, of course - A beautiful brunette found her side. She smiled with kind eyes. "Feelin' out of place too huh'?" The woman stood beside her with a grin. "I feel the same, none of the them have spoke ta' me. They're all the same groups from the other places, they know eachother. I'm just looking for my break." The woman giggled and left Ana feeling a bit awkward. "Sorry, I just tend to go off." The woman waved her hand with a laugh. Then Ana smiled also. "It's fine, I'm Ana."

The girl took her hand with another grin. "Pearl." They both waited nervously as the crowd began to thin out with auditions taking place, until of course, Ana was called in. They were single auditions for both singing and dancing. They were very specific.

She was surprised to see Fleck and the other two sitting in wait, watching her on the stage. "Ah, name please." Fleck's eyes sparkled as she spoke. "Anabelle Leroux." Ana wasn't too sure she had a surname, but as she spoke it seemed like she was told to say it rather than filling it in. The girl nodded and continued to write things down. "Okay, now we have to be very specific with our choices, the Master is very strict on his requirements. Do you have any past experience?" Fleck waited and Ana smiled. "I had the...honour, of being Prima Donna for many performances of Hannible and the opening performance on Don Juan Triumphant at the Paris Opera house." And with those words, Fleck went silent, looking at the other two, who in turn stared directly at her.

"You're..." Fleck paused, changing what she was about to say. "Over qualified for a job as a simple dancer, surely?" The girl puzzled, head turned to the side as she watched her. "The Master will be intrigued, I would say I'd tell him, but I'm sure he already knows." The girl mumbled, not aware that Ana had pretty good hearing. As she suspected, Erik was probably hidden somewhere, watching the auditions. But, by Meg's reactions to her performances. She doubted it. "Have you prepared a piece?"

Ana went to say no, but as she looked in the purse, she found sheet music to 'Think of Me'. The Narrator had prepared her well, whilst at the same time creating an awkward sense of deja vu. Ana placed the sheet music on the piano and stepped back into the position on the stage that she occupied previously. The intro played out and with it, she began to sing.

It surprised her to hear her voice so beautiful again, although vain to say. In her 'world' or 'reality', she sang like a toad, so to hear her voice, which had also matured beautifully, sound wonderful as it did. Well, It was a welcome surprise. To her at least.

The three sat with open mouths once she finished. Ana felt a little awkward, but they simply exchanged nervous glances. "You're...Over qualified." Fleck squeaked, mumbling something about Ana being "Far better than Meg." and that Madame Giry would "Kill" her. Now Ana was feeling a little on edge...Guns. Bullets. Meg Giry.

It was too much to process.

But, luckily for her they simply gave her a job without further auditioning and she was now on her way to the dancers quarters. But it wasn't that simple, the place was huge. She walked around endlessly until she seemed to find her track again.

Which was all well, until she passed the Prima Donna's room and heard the familiar notes from the music box. The Phantom was about to make his entrance...

Which he did.

With a loud, blast of music; she was surprised no one else didn't jump in shock at it, but of course they remained oblivious as they walked past. Leaving Ana glaring at the door as they began to sing "Beneath a Moonless sky.."

Ana used to love this, seeing it in the original London production. Ramin was enough to get her all fired up, but of course. Now it was HER Erik, singing it to a whiney Christine although he had proposed to her. Ana felt a spike in her blood. Complete and utter anger. She couldn't control herself as they continued singing. Ana knew the lyrics well enough, but then, as the song began she felt awkward. "That long ago night.." The Phantom sang.

Then she knew she would have trouble tolerating it. "Too dark to see a sing, too dark to even try..." She saw in the crack in the door, Christine approaching. "I couldn't see your face...Yet trembled at your voice." They were glaring at eachother passionately, daring to approach and backing away in a game of Cat and Mouse. "The music of your pulse." Christine gasped, to the Phantom, and he sighed. The continued singing as they remembered their little "loving session"

Ana felt once again riled as they sang, the fact Christine got a slice of the Phantom after everything just pissed Ana off more than she could bare. Once again trying to hold her temper. "AND I KISSED YOU!" The Phantom's voice boomed, leaving Ana trying her best not to use the damn lasso herself. Their singing getting faster and fuled more by their passions until eventually the words "Again and then again" shattered whatever resolve she had.

"ERIK, YOU DOG!" Ana shouted, storming through the doors with a grin. "Again and Again huh'? Making up for lost time, you dirty devil." She smiled, but the reactions she got in return weren't exactly good.

Ana hadn't thought her plan through as now she was left, completely unprepared as to what to do now. Both Erik and Christine staring at her madly and leaving her in an awkward position of being the recepient of two angry glares. Ana awkwardly smiled as she stood there. trying to think of what the hell she could do now...

* * *

_Short chapter for now (Sorry for the wait too, life 'n' all, I'll have to start revising soon for exams!) Just bringing her into the story of Love Never Dies a bit more. MWAHAHA, crashing Christine and Erik's reunion. ;)_

_I hope you enjoy what's to come._

_Thanks for reading (and waiting),_

_Jenny xoxo_

_P.s "Pearl" is the character from a one-shot/potential story of mine, Broken Doll. No clue what I'm doing it with it though. Just adding that in there x_


	8. Chapter 8

_Phangirl_ at the Opera

As Ana looked into the angry faces of Christine and Erik, she felt herself at a complete loss of what to do now. Clearly, her plan wasn't very good. Not that they were where. So, she sat down with an awkward smile, glancing between Erik and Christine as the remained silent. "So, you're a mother now?" Ana smiled as Christine glanced to Erik with a blush. Ana was in quite the predicament.

"Ain't this quite the reunion." She could feel the heat of Erik's glare locked onto her face, but luckily an eccentric child ran into the room.

"MOTHER PLEASE I'M SCARED!" The boy was hysterical. Staring up at his mother with a horrified expression as he described his dream of being drowned. "Well, you're not far off.." Ana mumbled and once again was the center of glares. "Oh sorry." She meekly corrected herself and stood back as the awkward introduction of unknowing father and son. After the kind-of creepy promise from the Phantom, Christine introduced Ana to the child also. "This is Anabelle. She was a dancer whilst I was at the Paris Opera house." Christine was straining to keep smiling. The boy approached with a slight grin. "Pleasure to meet you." He held out his hand, so very courteous. Ana forced herself to smile and took the hand. "You too, aren't you a cutie." She paused. "So, are you music also?" She smiled as the boy went to speak, but Christine ushered him off to bed before he could.

She exepected them to break out into "Once Upon Another Time" but they remained silent. Their eyes occasionally meeting, but it was only brief as within moments Ana felt herself getting dragged out the room and down many hidden passages by Erik. He was silent, but his grip on her wrist gave all his irritation away. _She'd cock blocked Erik, now she's gonna pay._

As his weird Christine shrine was below the building, it seemed to take a while of silent walking to get to it. So, Ana began humming to herself to pass time. Some reason, the song "Cats in the Cradle" kept playing through her mind. Until, eventually, she found herself singing quietly;

"His child arrived just the other day, he came to the world in the usual way...But there were soprano's to catch and bills to pay, He learned to walk while I was away.." She paused, no reaction from the still pissy Erik, so she continued with a smirk. "And he was talkin' before I knew it, and as he grew. He'd say "I'm gonna be like you dad, You know I'm gonna be like you" Once again nothing.

Unfortunately she had no musical backing, resulting in her doing a rather awkward voice improv of the notes before the chorus, resulting in a weird "DUM DUM DUM!" From her. Erik tensed, clearly her singing with unintentional added country twang was actually getting to him, the fact she seemed to turn crazy with "DUM'S" brought him back to focus on what she was doing. Resulting in her lyrics sounding completely bizarre to him.

"OHHH The Cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon, little boy blue and the man on the moon, when you comin' come dad I don't know when, but we'll be together then, son, oh we'll have a good ti-.." Erik turned to face what he assumed to be a slightly insane Ana. Staring at her with confused eyes.

"What is this madness?!" He hissed as he continued dragging her through a tunnel. Ah, memories.

"Pardon?" Ana squeaked, it having been the first time he spoke to her directly. He remained brutal with his tugs, his nails digging into her wrist and causing her to yelp a little. "What are you talking about, why is a cat in a cradle with a man on the moon?!" He asked, looking at her once again. Puzzled.

"Out of the entire song you only picked up on that cat?!" Ana rolled her eyes. "Oh and it's nice to see you too." She spoke bitterly, he seemed to tense at her words. "I thought you dead to the world." He spoke with a mumble.

"Oh clearly because hours later you went off and jumped Christine. Classy, Erik, real classy." Her words once again made him tense to the point he turned, his face close to her's and venom dripping from his words. "You try my patience."

"I assume all your patience was used up...'Again and again' huh'?" She began grinning, she was angry but humored. Especially when he blushed. "My relations with Christine are none of your concern." He finally reached a door, dragging them through into his hidden chamber.

She stood surrounded by a creepy shrine. But it wasn't just Christine, she has pictures and articles around the room. But it was a Mannequin of herself that took pride of place in the middle of the room, in a wedding dress. Looking incredibly life like; an upgrade. In fact, she saw it had mechanical function. Her eyes looked towards Erik, who seemed unaware of her glare. "Do I want to know what you've been using that for?" She spoke simply and he pulled a sheet over it with a scowl. "None of your concern."

Clearly a robotic, identical figure of herself by a sexually frustrated recluse wasn't her concern...

"Just saying, after your _relation's_ with Christine...Not looking good for you." She mumbled. Now her mind was filled with interesting images. She flinched.

Erik approached with a frown. "Why did you leave?" His eyes searching her expression for something, anything. A sign.

Ana was at a loss for words. "I was dragged away really." She paused, watching as he paced before her. "Was it another man?" his eyes shooting towards her with accusation.

"In a way, yes, but believe me I don't think he was interested. He seemed like he went with the other team if you catch ma' drift." She smiled, but he continued pacing until he stopped, looking down at her with a sigh. "And now?" He asked with a strain of hope. But Ana wasn't over the fact he boned Christine and was probably considering asking her the same question. "You're really talking about this now? For us, there isn't a 'now'."

Then, as to be expected in a Musical word, he began singing, with wide eyes, shocked face and dramatic music.

"Once upon another time, our story had only begun.." His hand found her face and Ana was now struggling to breath. Phantom magnetism on overdrive. "You chose to turn the page, and I made choices to." Now Ana frowned. Technically the page was turned for her, and well he did make some choices, involving the removal of clothes...She was once again sulking.

"Once upon that other time, I did what I thought must be done, and now we have no choice, we do what we must do." He paused, watching her as he sang and then backed away, singing softly as he walked to the piano;

"We love, we live, we give what we can give, and take what little we deserve..." Then the music ended.

"Am I going to be stuck here?" Ana answered over the awkward silence. Erik looked up a little with a frown. "No, you will return, I will get one of my workers to find you a suitable place to stay." He paused for a moment. "Why are you here?"

"I'm asking myself the same question. I think I'm going to be a back up dancer." She began awkwardly reenacting the bathing beauty routine. Which was terrible as she didn't remember a single step, meaning she was effectively flouncing about and humming an off-key tune. He watched her silently as she made a fool of herself. "I see."

He went to comment on her dreadful dancing, so she cut him off. "Okay, so that room?"

Erik paused, watching her contently before allowing her to leave him again. Without even speaking a familiar figure of Fleck appeared, looking at her with wide eyes. "Master.." She went to speak, but one look from Erik and she was silent. "Take Ms Leroux to her room." He seemed to have passed Fleck a key. "Are there any mirror's in the room?" Ana asked with a sly grin. Erik seemed to not grasp the question properly. "Of course, a full length mirror to be precise."

"If you perv' on me, I'll know. Stick to the mannequin, you dog." She grinned with a short giggle, leaving Erik blushing a brilliant red and Fleck looking horrified and confused. But, she didn't ask questions and Ana found herself in a beautiful room with similar view as Christine's had. Once the door was closed Ana sunk against the wooden panel against her back, sinking to the floor with a struggling sigh.

It was too much already to cope with Erik, Christine, the fact Gustave existed. Then the added bonus of making sure Meg didn't shoot her and Madame Giry didn't plot something. So here she was, in the middle of the Phantom sequel people either loved or hated. How the hell was she going to do this?!

She began knocking her head against the door with a frustrated sigh. Maybe she should've took the more harshest critic's advice and watched paint drying instead.

* * *

_School is distracting me, and my growing imagination is making for some random story ideas popping up left, right and center. I have about 5 stories of nearly 7000 words that I have nothing to do with. Oops._

_Aw well, I'm starting to get into focus, but everything's getting thrown about with revision, imagination and my reading of other fics._

_Thanks for your patience and for reading,_

_Jenny x_

_(Apologies for the 100 potential errors!)_


End file.
